


[TRANS] heart sold separately - Trái tim tách rời

by DestinySVN



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst, Fluff, Humor, Hurt, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinySVN/pseuds/DestinySVN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khi mà Hakyeon cuối cùng cũng đầu hàng và quyết định mua một con CARE BOT 2.0, món hàng cậu nhận được hoàn toàn vượt xa trí tưởng tượng.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slashedsilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashedsilver/gifts).
  * A translation of [heart sold separately](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794277) by [slashedsilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashedsilver/pseuds/slashedsilver). 



Cuối cùng thì Hakyeon cũng quyết định đặt mua một con CARE Bot 2.0, nhưng đó hoàn toàn là do bất đắc dĩ thôi.  
"Tớ không thể tối ngày ở đây nấu ăn và dọn dẹp nhà cửa cho cậu được." Wonshik gay gắt. "Hồi còn ở chung kí túc xá thì được, nhưng bây giờ cậu đã là một tên đàn ông trưởng thành rồi. Cậu phải học cách tự chăm sóc cho bản thân đi, hay cưới ai đó có khả năng chăm sóc cho cậu ấy."  
"Vậy thì, cậu sẽ cưới tớ chứ?" Hakyeon dỗi.  
Một cuốn tạp chí đập vào đầu cậu, từ từ trượt xuống lòng cậu. "Tớ đây có Hongbin rồi."  
"Tớ làm nhân tình vợ bé gì cũng được mà." Hakyeon đề nghị đầy vẻ hy vọng. "Tớ quyến rũ nè, đáng yêu nữa và cũng không ngại nếu cậu làm chuyện ấy với Hongbin đâu."  
Wonshik lạnh lùng liếc cậu.  
"Được rồi." Hakyeon sưng sỉa, tay lật qua cuốn tạp chí lúc nãy bị ném vào người. "Tớ biết là tớ chẳng có điểm gì đáng để yêu rồi."  
Ánh nhìn của Wonshik dịu đi. "Cậu biết không phải như vậy mà."  
"Hay là tớ trả tiền thuê ai làm việc đó nhỉ." Hakyeon nói, trước khi - vì Chúa - Wonshik lại tiếp tục nói thêm điều gì. "Nhìn này!" Cậu chỉ tay vào cuốn tạp chí để mở trên đùi. "Họ phát minh ra một phiên bản CARE Bot mới rồi nè. Có lẽ tớ sẽ mua một con đó."  
Wonshik nghển cổ nhìn vào mẩu quảng cáo lấp lánh, đẩy gọng kính lên sóng mũi để nhìn rõ hơn. "Hmmm..." cậu chỉ ậm ờ khi đọc qua các chi tiết kĩ thuật. "Hệ thống được nâng cấp, trang bị đầy đủ, cài đặt phần mềm AI-7 mới nhất - wow, là một con AI tự nâng cấp đó! Chẳng phải hôm trước Jaehwan cũng mua một con đó sao? Một con CARE Bot 1.2 phải không nhỉ... Nhưng thiết kế con này gần như ở một đẳng cấp hoàn toàn khác luôn..."  
Hakyeon nhìn Wonshik trông chờ. Sau 20 năm làm bạn với nhau, Hakyeon đã phân biệt được lúc nào cậu ấy đang nói chuyện với cậu và lúc nào thì cậu bị tâm hồn của người kỹ sư xâm chiếm, tự mày mò nghiên cứu thứ gì đó. Cho nên cậu ngả người dựa ghế sofa, gác chân lên đùi Wonshik, thích thú nhìn khuôn mặt đăm chiêu của cậu bạn.  
Cậu thấy tiếc vì cuối cùng Wonshik phải dọn ra riêng - nhưng cậu ấy đã tìm được Hongbin, và Hakyeon thấy ở chung nhà (từ hồi hai đứa vô tình làm bạn cùng phòng hồi đại học) tiện thật, nhưng làm hòn đá chắn đường giữa bạn mình và hạnh phúc cả đời của cậu ấy thì không nên chút nào. Dù rằng cậu cũng chả tin tưởng vào cái thứ gọi là "hạnh phúc cả đời" đó nữa.  
"Cậu biết không?" Wonshik cất lời, đẩy lại cặp kính lên đầu. "Con CARE Bot này có lẽ sẽ hiệu quả đó."  
Và Hakyeon nở nụ cười thật rạng rỡ.  
~*~  
AT3019-75 được giao tới ba ngày sau. Cậu ta rất đẹp, còn đẹp trai hơn Hakyeon mong đợi nữa. Đương nhiên là cậu nhớ cậu đã đánh vào mấy cái ô theo phẩm vị của mình (chiều cao: trên trung bình; ngoại hình: siêu việt), nhưng được nhìn tận mắt CARE Bot 2.0 bằng xương bằng thịt thật là...  
"Hàng của Ngài Cha Hakyeon," con robot của cậu thông báo khi mở cửa. "Ngài làm ơn cho tôi xác nhận đơn đặt hàng nhé?"  
Còn Hakyeon lúc này thì ngơ ngẩn há miệng nhìn cậu ta. Mái tóc vàng óng mượt mà, check. Vai rộng, cái nhìn xuyên thấu người đối diện và giọng nói của một thiên thần. Cậu ta thật cao, hơi cao hơn Hakyeon một chút, đôi chân thon dài và sự hiện diện của cậu ta cho Hakyeon cảm giác vững chãi và thoải mái. Cậu ta... hoàn hảo.  
Cậu ta - hay là nó nhỉ? - hắng giọng. "Ngài Cha Hakyeon, tôi cần phải xác nhận đơn đặt hàng của ngài."  
Hakyeon lắc mình bừng tỉnh. "À - được chứ, ừ. Đây nè." Cậu đưa tay phải về phía con robot của mình, để nó nắm lấy ngón tay cái của cậu, ấn nó vào một cái máy quét. Sau hai tiếng beep xác nhận và chữ kí điện tử thì cái máy được cất đi.  
"Hoàn thành giao hàng. Bảo hành sẽ kéo dài một năm kể từ ngày mua. Nó bao gồm mọi hư tổn gây ra bởi thảm hoạ thiên nhiên, sự cố phần mềm hay khuyết điểm hình thể mà CARE Bot của bạn mắc phải trong thời hạn này. Nếu nghĩ rằng CARE Bot của bạn không thể sửa chữa được, bạn có thể yêu cầu thay thế hoặc hoàn lại toàn bộ tiền."  
Khi thấy không còn thông tin nào cần biết nữa, Hakyeon hắng giọng ngượng ngập. "Ừm, cậu có muốn vào nhà không?"  
"Như vậy thật tốt." con robot lịch sự đáp, và nó cúi xuống cởi giày ra. Vì cúi xuống cho nên quần nó thít chặt, để lộ cặp mông rắn chắc, tròn đầy xinh xắn. Hakyeon nuốt nước bọt. Bây giờ họ chế tạo tốt thật.  
Để dời tầm chú ý của mình qua chuyện khác, cậu buột miệng. "Bao lâu thì tôi phải mang cậu đi nâng cấp vậy? Bạn tôi Jaehwan cũng có một con CARE Bot, và khoảng một tháng thì nó phải được cập nhật một lần." Cậu cười giả lả. "Công nghệ cũng thật là..."  
Con robot lãnh đạm liếc nhìn cậu, khiến cậu vội vàng giật lùi ra sau vài bước. "Không phải tôi ngại mang cậu ra ngoài đâu, tôi chỉ muốn biết trước để đi mượn xe thôi..."  
"Bản AI của tôi đã có đầy đủ chức năng và có thể tự phát triển." con robot ngắt lời Hakyeon trước khi cậu kích động thái quá. "Không cần phải chở tôi đi nâng cấp như những phiên bản cũ đâu."  
"...Như vậy nghĩa là sao?" Hakyeon ngây ngốc hỏi. Này cậu không phải đứa ngốc đâu nhé, chẳng qua là tại bây giờ mới 8h rưỡi sáng thôi.  
Một nụ cười nhẹ hiển hiện trên môi nó. "Có nghĩa là tôi được chế tạo để học hỏi qua những trải nghiệm. Hoặc anh có thể hiểu rằng tôi có thể tự động nâng cấp bản thân." Rồi bỗng nụ cười trở nên ma mãnh. "Không có giới hạn nào cho việc... học tập của tôi cả."  
Hakyeon nuốt nước bọt, dán mình vào cánh cửa đang mở. "Mời cậu đi đường này." Giọng cậu hơi nghẹn lại.  
Con robot lại cười với cậu - Hakyeon bắt đầu nghĩ đó là cách nó nhếch miệng cười giễu cợt - và nghiêng người len vào căn hộ của cậu. Nó tiến đến hơi gần, cạ người vào tay Hakyeon làm cậu quên cả thở.  
Wow, con robot của cậu quá tuyệt.


	2. Chapter 2

"Còn đây là phòng khách... dù hơi nhỏ nhưng rất ấm cúng." Trong cơn mơ màng, cậu nhận ra con robot của mình có vẻ hơi to lớn so với căn hộ, hoặc có lẽ chỉ riêng sự hiện diện của nó thôi đã hút hết không khí trong phòng.

Cậu thấy hơi xấu hổ khi phải dẫn nó đi tham quan căn hộ bừa bộn, bé xíu của mình nhưng người nọ chỉ bình thản theo sau cậu, lẳng lặng thu vào mắt mấy cái gối cũ, cái ghế bành lò xo đã rệu rã và cả mấy ly mì ăn liền vương vãi dưới sàn nhà.

Hakyeon nương theo ánh nhìn của nó xuống mấy cái ly dưới đất và có cảm giác phải lên tiếng biện minh: "À, tôi không có thời gian để nấu ăn."

"Hay dọn dẹp. Có thể thấy rõ từ mớ đồ này." cậu chàng robot sửa lưng. "Nhưng đó là lí do anh mua tôi về đây nhỉ?" Nó quan sát nét mặt Hakyeon. "Anh đang xấu hổ."

"Cái gì cơ?" Hakyeon buột miệng, chuẩn bị phủ nhận cả khi mặt đã đỏ tưng bừng. "Sao tôi phải xấu hổ chứ?"

"Bởi vì kể cả khi tôi chỉ là một con robot thì anh vẫn thấy ngượng khi để nhà mình trong tình trạng này." Nó thẳng thừng. "Đừng lo. Tôi có thể sửa lại hiện trạng này dễ thôi. Anh sẽ không cần phải thấy xấu hổ nữa."

Hakyeon xoa xoa khuôn mặt nóng bừng của cậu. "Tôi tráo đổi cậu bạn thân siêu cấp phiền để rinh về một người khác y chang hay sao vậy trời?" Cậu chọc một ngón tay vào ngực nó. "Hai người giấu dao trong miệng đó hả?"

Nó lờ cậu đi, ló đầu nhìn căn bếp sau lưng. "Đó là bếp nhà anh sao? Sạch thật đó."

Hakyeon vùi mặt vào lòng bàn tay.

"Đúng là vậy thật," nó quả quyết, bước về phía phòng bếp, "và cũng được trang bị đầy đủ nữa. Tôi có thể nấu ăn được trong này đấy." Nó nhìn Hakyeon, khoé miệng khẽ nhếch lên. Mặt nó ngây thơ hỏi cậu. "Anh đã bao giờ sử dụng căn bếp này chưa thế?"

"Cậu đang chế giễu tôi sao?" Hakyeon ngờ vực. "Tôi không nghĩ mình đã đánh vào ô "Hỗn láo" khi điền đơn hàng."

Nó cười mỉa. "Đúng vậy, nhưng anh đã yêu cầu phải cài đặt phần mềm Emocodex. Và nó cho phép tôi cảm nhận được mọi sắc thái cảm xúc của con người. Một điểm cộng nữa là tôi có thể sở hữu một tính cách hoàn thiện và nhất quán."

Hakyeon quắc mắt nhìn nó. "Tôi hối hận rồi đây."

Nó ngây người nhìn anh. "Nếu không hài lòng với tôi, quý khách có thể đổi trả mà không chịu phí giao hàng trong vòng 30 ngày kể từ ngày mua hàng---"

"Tôi chỉ giỡn thôi." Hakyeon vội vàng sửa lại. "Họ sẽ làm gì cậu khi tôi trả cậu về chứ? Tách từng bộ phận của cậu ra sao?"

Và sự im lặng sau đó đã cho cậu câu trả lời. Hakyeon rùng mình, vội vã chuyển chủ đề.

"Và đây là -- Chúa ơi!! Mimsy, tao đã dạy mày thế nào về việc đột ngột nhảy ra trước mặt người khác như vậy hả!" Con mèo cưng của cậu thình lình nhảy ra từ đâu đó và chạy về phía con robot, rụt rè cọ người vào chân nó, rừ lớn tiếng.

"Ồ?" Hakyeon nhìn. "Nó có vẻ thích cậu đó."

Có vẻ con robot vừa đột ngột thay đổi, nó có vẻ thoải mái và mở lòng hơn khi cúi xuống, gãi nhẹ đầu Mimsy. Cô mèo cong người dưới bàn tay con robot và kêu lớn tiếng hơn nữa. Và con robot cười, tiếng cười vui thích mà Hakyeon không ngờ tới. "Tôi cũng thích cô nàng nữa." Rồi nó đứng thẳng dậy, phủi phủi tay. "Nói thật, tôi thích rất nhiều điểm trong căn hộ này."

Ánh nhìn của nó không nao núng chút nào khi chạm phải ánh mắt cậu.

Và Hakyeon thấy như tim mình vừa lỡ một nhịp.

~*~

"Chào buổi sáng Chủ nhân Cha Hakyeon. Đến giờ phải dậy rồi."

Còn đang lờ đờ, cậu hoàn toàn không nhớ mình đã đổi chuông báo thức khi nào. Tuần này cậu để nhạc chuông của idol nào nhỉ? Thật là êm dịu quá đi.

"Chủ nhân Cha Hakyeon à? Nếu anh còn ngủ nữa thì sẽ trễ giờ làm đấy."

Tiếng có vẻ phát ra từ chính phòng cậu. Công nghệ đã phát triển tới mức một âm thanh ảo có thể thật tới mức này rồi sao. Phát triển đến mức cậu cảm thấy có một bàn tay ấm áp đặt lên vai, lật người cậu dậy đối mặt với đôi mắt nâu đậm...

"Áaaaa!!!" Hakyeon hét chói tai, tóm lấy khăn trải giường và cố gắng cứu lấy chút tự trọng còn sót lại cho bản thân. Đầu cậu điên cuồng suy nghĩ, tính toán thiệt hại của chuyện vừa xảy ra. Trên người cậu đang mặc ít đồ tới cỡ nào? Cậu có còn mặc quần ngủ không? Cái áo bị quăng đi đâu rồi? Tại sao cậu lại có cái suy nghĩ điên khùng chỉ mặc mỗi _boxer_ mà đi ngủ chứ?

Con robot chỉ nhìn cậu dửng dưng, chẳng mảy may quan tâm mình vừa làm Hakyeon hoảng loạn cỡ nào.

"Cậu đang làm gì ở đây?" Hakyeon gặng hỏi, kéo tấm khăn trải giường che trước ngực.

"Tôi đang đánh thức cậu," nó kiên nhẫn giải thích. "Cậu phải vào làm lúc 8 giờ và bây giờ đã 7 giờ 15 rồi."

"Cậu không thể cứ xông vào đây như thế! Lỡ như tôi đang làm... chuyện gì khác thì sao?"

"Anh thì có thể đang làm gì cơ chứ?"

Hakyeon đỏ mặt. "Cậu biết mà... mấy chuyện đó ấy."

"Tôi không..."

"Sao cũng được!" Hakyeon nhanh chóng cắt lời. "Kể từ bây giờ, cậu phải gõ cửa trước khi vào phòng. Đừng có tự nhiên lướt vào đây khi tôi đang ngủ. Và đừng có gọi tôi là Chủ nhân," cậu thêm vào. "Nghe cứ như cậu là một tay quản gia hồi thế kỉ 19 ấy."

"Đương nhiên rồi thưa Ngài Cha Hakyeon."

"Không phải..." Cậu thấy hơi đau đầu. "Cứ gọi Hakyeon là được rồi."

"Được rồi, tôi sẽ gọi anh là Hakyeon."

10 phút sau, cậu tắm rửa sạch sẽ, thay đồ và ngại ngùng ngồi vào bàn ăn, thấy hơi có lỗi vì đã nổi điên lúc sáng sớm. Con robot có vẻ không bị ảnh hưởng gì mấy về trò hề lúc nãy và đang bận rộn chuẩn bị bữa sáng. Một mùi thơm tuyệt vời toả ra từ bếp lò chỗ cái nồi đang sôi sùng sục.

"Tôi có một cái nồi sao?" Cậu hỏi to.

"Ừm, vài cái. Anh cũng có một cái chảo, lò nướng, máy trộn bột và vài loại máy ép, máy xay sinh tố khác nhau nữa."

Thành quả của Wonshik, Hakyeon chắc mẩm. Hongbin đúng là đã biến cậu ta thành tên cuồng sức khoẻ mà.

Cậu nghe thấy tiếng leng keng của đồ sành và một chén kim chi hầm xuất hiện trước mặt cậu. Nó còn nóng và sủi bọt, mùi cay và chua của kim chi hoà quyện vào nhau tuyệt đến mức Hakyeon chỉ biết nhìn chằm chằm nó vui sướng. Sau khi kinh qua đủ loại đồ ăn sáng từ sữa chua lạnh, bánh mì bơ hay điểm tâm (món có thể chuẩn bị dễ dàng nhất), một bữa sáng nóng hổi vượt xa cả mơ với Hakyeon.

"Đây là tất cả những đồ anh có trong tủ lạnh rồi." Nó trách cứ, múc một chén cơm nóng để trước mặt cậu. "Lần tới tôi sẽ đi mua sắm dùm anh. Và anh cũng hết đồ ăn kèm rồi, cho nên ráng chịu ăn cơm không đi."

"Thật không thể tin được!" Hakyeon khàn giọng, lùa một đũa đầy cơm vào miệng và nhét thêm mấy miếng kim chi. "Cảm ơn cậu."

Chắc có lẽ vì được cảm ơn nên nhìn nó rất hài lòng.

Có hơi ngại khi phải tọng thức ăn vào miệng trong lúc nó nhìn cậu không chớp mắt từ phía bên kia bàn, xem xét từng biểu hiện một, nhưng Hakyeon dễ dàng bị phân tâm bởi món hầm, món canh kim chi ngon nhất mà cậu từng được ăn. Cậu nhanh chóng húp trọn giọt súp cuối cùng (thậm chí còn liếm thành chén thèm thuồng) và gác đũa lên chén cơm đã hết sạch.

"Để đó tôi dọn cho." Nó bảo đảm, đưa cho cậu cái cặp da.

"Cảm ơn cậu." Hakyeon nói chân thành, đầu óc vẫn còn chìm trong món hầm lúc nãy. "Món đó rất đỉnh đấy!"

Và nó cười tươi lộ lúm đồng tiền.

Nó tiễn Hakyeon ra cửa và đứng nhìn anh xỏ giày vào. "Ừm," Hakyeon ngập ngừng, chỉnh lại đồ cho ngay ngắn. "Tôi đi làm đây."

"Chúc anh có một ngày tốt lành, Hakyeon." Nó nói.

"Cậu cũng vậy nhé..." Và rồi sự thật là cậu vẫn chưa biết tên nó làm cậu ấp úng. "Tôi nên gọi cậu là gì?"

"Số seri của tôi là AT3019-75."

"Tôi không thể gọi cậu như vậy được." Hakyeon nói kinh hãi. Căng não nghĩ ra một cái tên. "Cậu sẽ là Taekwoon nhé." Hakyeon quyết định. "Đó là tên cậu bạn thân nhất hồi mẫu giáo của tôi. Chúng tôi mất liên lạc khi cậu ấy chuyển qua Mĩ sống. Nhưng mà tôi thấy cả hai cậu đều có cái vẻ nghiêm trọng, xa cách ấy."

Và con robot - giờ là Taekwoon - nhướn mày. Nhưng nhìn nó có vẻ tự hào vì được đặt tên. "Đi an toàn nhé, Hakyeon."

"Gặp cậu sau Taekwoon."

Hakyeon cúi xuống nhặt cái cặp da lên, và khi ngẩng đầu lên, cậu bất ngờ nhận thấy một nụ hôn nhẹ rơi trên má. Nó làm cậu không tự chủ mà đưa tay lên ôm lấy má.

Có lẽ cậu đã lắp bắp gì đó, nhưng suốt đường đi làm trong đầu cậu chỉ quẩn quanh về cái hôn đó và nụ cười mỉm vui vẻ của Taekwoon trước khi cậu rời đi.


	3. Chapter 3

Hai người sống cùng nhau rất thoải mái, chẳng bao lâu mà đã thành quen.

Mỗi buổi sáng, Taekwoon sẽ lịch sự gõ cửa phòng Hakyeon rồi đứng đợi tiếng càu nhàu phát ra từ dưới đống chăn gối. Sau đó nó sẽ nhanh nhẹn và im lặng đi vào, nhẹ nhàng lắc lắc người Hakyeon cho cậu tỉnh ngủ. Từ lúc Hakyeon nhận ra nó hiệu quả hơn cái điện thoại của cậu (và cả 5 cái đồng hồ rải khắp phòng) thì cậu đã chính thức bổ nhiệm Taekwoon làm chuông báo thức, dạy cho nó nói mấy câu sến rện để đánh thức cậu mỗi sáng sớm. (Cậu nói rã nước bọt Taekwoon mới chịu làm theo đấy)

Khi Hakyeon tắm xong, bữa sáng nóng hổi đã sẵn sàng trên bàn ăn. Sau khi thấy món kim chi hầm thành công ra sao, nó đã thêm rất nhiều món Hàn vào thực đơn. (Ngoài ra nó còn trữ món ăn kèm đủ cho cả đội quân.)

Hakyeon rời khỏi nhà vào lúc 7 giờ rưỡi sáng và Taekwoon khăng khăng đòi phải hôn tạm biệt cậu trước cửa nhà. (Hakyeon thì nghi ngờ nó làm vậy chỉ vì nó thích nhìn cậu đỏ mặt thôi.) Lúc đi làm cậu chỉ mơ mộng nghĩ Taekwoon đang làm gì ở nhà, rồi so sánh đồ ăn trưa ở căn-tin với mấy món nó nấu (đáng buồn là đồ ở đấy còn không bằng một góc ở nhà nữa).

Trước đây cậu chưa bao giờ bận tâm đến chuyện rời văn phòng đúng giờ cả, nhưng ý nghĩ về bữa tối nóng hổi ở nhà và nụ cười nhẹ của Taekwoon cứ quẩn quanh trong đầu, giục cậu phải trở về nhà. ("Vậy ra con đường đến tim Cha Hakyeon là qua dạ dày." "Cậu im đi, trời đánh còn tránh miếng ăn đấy nhá.")

Sau bữa tối, họ ngồi cùng nhau trên ghế bành. Hakyeon thích gác chân lên đùi Taekwoon hay dựa người vào tay nó mà lướt điện thoại, đọc sách hoặc kể cho nó nghe mấy chuyện tệ hại sếp cậu sắp làm và Taekwoon sẽ ngồi nghe cậu nói. Lúc đó thường thì họ tắt tivi đi, có khi cũng mở hoặc nghe mấy đĩa nhạc jazz và album K-pop yêu thích của cậu (sở thích bí mật của Hakyeon). Có những lúc nó sẽ mở miệng ngân nga theo bài hát, mê hoặc Hakyeon bằng giọng hát ngọt ngào. Cũng có khi bài hát tạo cảm hứng cho Hakyeon, và cậu sẽ đứng dậy nhảy theo giai điệu đó. Chỉ một chút thôi, nhưng mắt Taekwoon lúc nào cũng tối sầm lại và dán chặt lên người cậu, nhìn theo từng bước nhảy như muốn thu hết chúng vào đầu. Bài hát kết thúc cũng là lúc cậu đỏ bừng mặt và thở dốc, nó sẽ rót sẵn cho cậu một cốc nước và im lặng chằm chằm nhìn cậu uống cạn. (Hakyeon cố gắng không làm vậy thường xuyên, ánh nhìn của Taekwoon khiến cậu ngạt thở.)

Có những ngày Hakyeon quá mệt mỏi, họ sẽ chỉ dựa vào nhau đến khi cậu thiếp đi. Và những lúc như vậy là lúc Hakyeon cảm thấy Taekwoon dịu dàng nhất, nó bế cậu vào phòng, đắp chăn cẩn thận mà không làm cậu thức giấc.

Tối đến, nó sẽ chờ cho Hakyeon ngủ say rồi mới đi về căn phòng từng-là-của-Wonshik ngủ. ("Cậu có ngủ sao?" "Giống nghỉ ngơi hơn là ngủ đó." "Sạc pin sao?" "Tôi không có pin đâu.")

Nhà cậu bây giờ sạch như lau như ly. Tủ lạnh thì chất đầy trái cây tươi, rau quả và mấy món ăn kèm. Mimsy cũng rất vui vì có người yêu thương nó như Hakyeon lại còn ở nhà thường xuyên để cho nó ăn, vuốt ve nó (thật sự thì đó mới là chuyện quan trọng nhất).

Có những lúc Hakyeon cảm thấy về với Taekwoon giống như quay về bên một người đặc biệt, người sẽ luôn bật đèn và nấu sẵn bữa tối nóng hổi chờ cậu về. Lại có những khi cậu thấy Taekwoon nhìn cậu bằng ánh mắt trìu mến pha lẫn vẻ tức giận nếu cậu nói gì đó ngốc nghếch, nhưng rồi cậu sẽ chỉ mỉm cười, ấm lòng. Cảm giác này, như được trở về nhà vậy.

Hakyeon không phải người có trí nhớ tốt cho lắm. Và quên mất bản chất thật sự của Taekwoon với cậu thật dễ dàng.

~*~

Và chuyện xảy ra vào một đêm như thế.

Hai người ngồi trên ghế bành, dính sát vào nhau vì cái ghế quá nhỏ để ngồi được hai người, mà Hakyeon lại lười đi mua cái mới. Lúc này đây cậu đang ngồi cả nửa người lên đùi Taekwoon, nhưng cậu nghĩ nó sẽ chẳng phiền hà gì đâu. Nó chả bao giờ phản đối mấy hành động thân mật của Hakyeon cả, nó chỉ điều chỉnh tư thế cho Hakyeon có thể ngồi thoải mái nhất trong lòng nó, coi bản thân như một cái gối bự chảng vậy.

Hakyeon vặn vẹo người, cựa quậy liên tục trong khi tìm vài công thức nấu ăn và phấn khích mong chờ món tiếp theo mà Taekwoon sẽ nấu cho cậu. Taekwoon phát ra tiếng kêu bất mãn nhưng nụ cười mỉm trên môi nó lại cho Hakyeon biết nó chỉ đang giả bộ thôi.

"Món này thì sao?" Cậu nói, nằm dài lên người nó, dựa đầu vào thành ghế. "Tôi thích ăn gà om cay."

"Cái gì anh chả thích." Taekwoon chỉ ra, dán mắt vào cuốn sách nó đang đọc dở. Lại lật một trang nữa.

Hakyeon giả vờ như cậu chưa nghe thấy nó nói gì. "Cậu nên nấu nó với cà-ri ấy! Và cho thêm thật nhiều cà rốt và khoai tây và _hành tây_ nữa, để hành vào thì món nào cũng ngon hết. Ồ," cậu nói, một ý nghĩ chợt loé lên. "Tôi cũng thích món dưa chuột muối chua cậu làm hôm thứ Năm nữa. Có thể để thêm chút gia vị vào không? Nó còn thiếu chút... hmm."

"Ai mà nghe thấy lại tưởng tôi phải nuôi cả đàn sói đói ăn quá." Taekwoon nói, đập nhẹ vào đầu gối cậu quở trách.

"Không đâu," Cậu trả lời tự hào, "chỉ một con thôi." Cậu hí hửng nhảy vào lòng Taekwoon và trưng ra nụ cười tự mãn, đưa mặt về phía người kia. Vì vội nên cậu không để ý mình đã làm rơi cuốn sách nấu ăn lăn lóc trên sàn và nó thì đang cúi xuống định nhặt cuốn sách lên. Rồi kết cục là cơ thể cả hai gần nhau hơn bao giờ hết.

Và cả hai người đều không cử động.

Hakyeon mơ hồ nhận ra cơ thể nhân tạo của Taekwoon nóng đến lạ kì, và tim cậu thì đang đập rất nhanh, mạch máu như đang muốn vỡ tung. Nhưng cậu không thể cử động – đôi mắt chìm trong ánh mắt của nó. Thật nồng nhiệt, nóng bỏng hơn mọi lần làm Hakyeon chỉ có thể mê đắm nhìn lại.

"Hakyeon," Taekwoon thở ra, giọng nói dịu dàng như thôi miên. Thật cẩn thận, như không muốn làm một vật hoang phải sợ hãi, nó chầm chậm tiến tới gần hơn. "Tôi có thể không...?

Hakyeon liếm môi và ánh mắt Taekwoon như dán chặt vào hành động đó. Cậu thấy chóng mặt; Taekwoon thật gần, khuôn mặt chỉ cách cậu vài phân, nhìn cậu như thể cậu là món bảo bối quý giá, là một người nó vô cùng trân trọng. Cậu cảm thấy trong ngực có gì đó đập thật mạnh.

"Được chứ." Cậu thì thầm, rút ngắn khoảng cách giữa hai người.

Môi Taekwoon mềm lắm, thật mềm mại. Và môi Hakyeon dễ dàng mở ra, như cánh hoa chào đón ánh dương rạng rỡ.

~*~

"Thứ cậu mới thu nhận ra sao rồi?" Wonshik hỏi, cười toe toét. Họ đang ăn tối cùng nhau ở một trong những tiệm ramyeon ưa thích của Hakyeon – đêm đầu tiên cậu ăn ngoài từ dạo đó. Wonshik ra hiệu gọi thêm hai ly nước nữa và quay lại nhếch mép cười với cậu. "Jaehwan nói với tớ trải nghiệm sẽ mới lạ lắm khi được một con CARE Bot quan tâm."

Câu nói làm Hakyeon mắc nghẹn với đống mì trong miệng. "Gì chứ..." giọng cậu khàn khàn, "cậu đang nói tới quan tâm kiểu gì đó?"

Wonshik thoáng chút bối rối. Rồi cậu ta thụi Hakyeon một quả với vẻ bị xúc phạm. "Vậy _cậu_ đang nghĩ đến loại quan tâm nào?"

Hakyeon đỏ mặt. "Ừ thì..."

"Thôi khỏi đừng trả lời." Wonshik chộp lấy chai soju cô phục vụ vừa để xuống bàn và rót vào hai cái ly. "Tớ sẽ giả vờ như chưa từng hỏi cậu vậy." Cậu ta cụng ly với cậu lấy lệ và uống cạn chỉ trong một ngụm.

"Bớt tưởng tượng đi." Hakyeon cáu kỉnh, dù tim cậu thì đang đập nhanh chết được. Cậu cầm lấy ly còn lại. "Làm như cậu không biết người ta dùng CARE Bot của họ làm gì vậy."

"Đương nhiên là biết rồi!" Wonshik la lên. "Nấu ăn, dọn dẹp và làm bạn!" Cậu ta ngân nga với tông giọng nhừa nhựa như trong quảng cáo.

Hakyeon nhìn tên bạn nghi ngờ. "Đã làm bạn 20 năm rồi và tớ vẫn chưa phân biệt được cậu không biết thật hay đang giả vờ thuần khiết nữa."

Wonshik chớp chớp mắt, hoàn toàn ngây thơ. "Vậy cậu không biết thật hay đang giả vờ cao quý đây?"

Hakyeon lườm cậu ta. "Nếu cậu hỏi tớ đã dùng con robot mới mua—" (Wonshik cười khẩy vì sự chơi chữ không cố ý của cậu, đúng là một đứa trẻ 12 tuổi mà) "—để nấu ăn, dọn dẹp và mọi thứ mà một người bạn thân từng làm cho tớ -- còn nếu hỏi tớ có làm tình với nó không – chuyện mà" Hakyeon giơ một ngón tay lên, vì đây là điều quan trọng phải làm rõ, "tớ có thể dễ dàng tìm được ở mọi quán bar, thì câu trả lời là không."

Cậu nốc cạn ly rượu như để nhấn mạnh lời nói của mình, phớt lờ cảm giác râm ran trên môi. Chỉ là một nụ hôn mà thôi, cậu đấu tranh với chính bản thân. _Wonshik sẽ không bao giờ bỏ qua chuyện này nếu cậu ấy biết được mất_. Cho nên cậu ta sẽ không bao giờ được phép biết, cậu tự nhủ.

"Cậu nôn nóng quá rồi đó." Wonshik nhận xét. "Tớ chưa từng thấy cậu dùng sai ngữ pháp nhiều vậy đó. Thật ra thì, tớ cũng chẳng hiểu cậu đang cố chứng minh cái gì nữa."

Hakyeon quắc mắt giận dữ và rót thêm cho mình thêm một ly soju.

"Vậy ra ý định của cậu với con robot là hoàn toàn trong sáng." Wonshik kiên trì nói tiếp, vì tật xấu của cậu ta là không biết khi nào thì nên dừng tranh luận một chủ đề. "Con robot có đầy đủ các chức năng, được lập trình cho nhu cầu của cậu, mọi thứ mà cậu muốn..."

"Làm gì có chuyện nảy sinh tình ý với một người máy được chứ?" Hakyeon ngắt lời, khó chịu với lời nói của Wonshik. "Chúng là robot. Còn chúng ta là con người." Chắc rồi, hẳn là cậu nhớ ra sự thật hiển nhiên này khi Taekwoon cắn mút môi cậu tối qua. _Im đi_ , cậu thầm ra lệnh cho não mình.

"Chắc cậu sẽ ngạc nhiên đấy." Wonshik uống thêm một ngụm rượu trước khi đặt cái ly xuống bàn, ngả người về phía cậu hạ giọng. "Đồng nghiệp của tớ, Sunggyu, đã mua một trong những phiên bản đầu tiên. Nó còn không tân tiến bằng mẫu ở nhà cậu đâu. Cho nên chỉ có những chức năng cơ bản như nấu ăn, dọn dẹp, ôm và tâm sự với chủ nhân. Nhưng lúc đó Sunggyu đang cô đơn, và con CARE Bot thì luôn ở cạnh anh ta. Và trước khi anh ta nhận ra được điều gì thì... _BAM_!" Wonshik đập mạnh tay xuống bàn, làm Hakyeon suýt nữa thì lên cơn đau tim.

"Chuyện gì đã xảy ra?" Lời của cậu chỉ còn là tiếng thì thầm.

"Anh ta đã rơi vào lưới tình." Biểu hiện của Wonshik trầm trọng. "Anh ta đã sai lầm khi quên mất thứ mình mua về chỉ là một con robot."

Hakyeon nghĩ đến nụ cười mỉm của Taekwoon, sự ấm áp trong đáy mắt nó khi nhìn cậu, cái cách nó hoà cùng nhịp thở với cậu khi hai người sắp hôn nhau. Trái tim cậu chợt lạnh giá, như một lời cảnh báo.

"Và giờ thì chúng ta phải nhớ rằng con của cậu," Wonshik tiếp tục, không nhận thấy sự đau đớn dâng tràn trong lòng Hakyeon. "con robot cậu mua, còn tân tiến hơn con của Sunggyu. Và cậu..." Cậu bạn nhìn Hakyeon dịu dàng, giọng cũng nhẹ hẳn đi. "Cậu còn cô đơn hơn Sunggyu nhiều lần."

Như vậy là quá đủ rồi. Cậu ấy đã đi quá giới hạn.

Cơn giận của Hakyeon trào dâng, quên mất đối tượng họ đang nói đến là Taekwoon. "Tớ _không_ cô đơn," cậu nói dữ tợn. "Thật sự không có."

"Tớ lo cho cậu đó, Hakyeon." Cậu bạn thân chân thành nói. "Cậu không còn như trước nữa từ khi..." Biểu hiện cảnh cáo, thách cậu dám nói tiếp của Hakyeon làm cậu nín bặt. Wonshik chuyển chủ đề. "Và tớ thì không thể ở bên cậu nhiều như trước nữa." Cậu kết thúc câu.

Có tia hối lỗi ánh lên trong mắt Wonshik. Vẻ ngang bướng của Hakyeon đã trở lại, từ chối nhận thức hay thừa nhận thêm điều gì. Cậu đã không nghĩ đến chuyện đó nhiều tháng rồi. Cậu đang dần lành lại mà, đúng không? Tại sao Wonshik lại khăng khăng phải đào bới chuyện cũ lên chứ?

Wonshik thở dài khi thấy Hakyeon không nói gì. "Cẩn thận nhé, đừng làm chuyện gì để rồi sau này phải hối hận."

Hakyeon uống cạn ly soju cuối cùng và đứng dậy. "Đừng lo lắng nữa Wonshik à." Giọng cậu vụn vỡ. "Tớ biết giới hạn của mình mà."

"Đương nhiên cậu biết chứ." Wonshik để vài tờ tiền lên bàn rồi vội vã đứng dậy theo. "Muốn đi nhờ về nhà không? Tớ sẽ gọi taxi."

"Không cảm ơn," cậu đáp. "Tớ cần đi bộ hít thở không khí trong lành một lát."

Mắt Wonshik hơi nheo lại nhưng cậu không cãi lại. "Đừng về nhà trễ quá đấy."

Họ chia tay ở trạm tàu điện ngầm.

Và Hakyeon bước vào một vũ trường.


	4. Chapter 4

Ở nơi đây chẳng có gì ngoài mấy chai rượu rẻ tiền, mùi khói thuốc lá cũ tràn ngập không gian và những cơ thể quằn quại cọ xát vào nhau tìm kiếm sự giải thoát. Dù rằng chúng chỉ giúp cậu tạm thời quên đi thực tại thì Hakyeon cũng muốn dấn thân vào.

"Lại quay lại sao hyung?" Sanghyuk gọi từ sau quầy bar. "Như cũ chứ?"

"Ừm. Cảm ơn nhé Hyuk." Hakyeon ngồi vào cái ghế cạnh quầy.

Sanghyuk bẩm sinh có khuôn mặt em bé, với những đường nét quá đáng yêu và mềm mại cho những nơi như thế này. Nhưng Hakyeon biết thằng bé rất cứng rắn, như sắt đá vậy. Nó đã sớm bỏ học và vật lộn làm hàng tá công việc khác nhau để sống sót. Dù đã quen với Sanghyuk 3 năm rồi, cậu vẫn chẳng biết được nó bao nhiêu tuổi – đó là một bí mật sâu kín của thằng bé. "Nếu nói ra thì họ sẽ không cho em làm ở đây nữa đâu." Nó nói đùa, mắt sáng lên.

Hakyeon từng chứng kiến nó trở nên lạnh lùng khi những cuộc cãi vã xảy ra, bước vào nơi hỗn chiến và hạ gục mấy tên bự con gấp đôi nó bằng vài đường điêu luyện. Cậu cũng đã thấy nó đối đãi với khách hàng – từ lũ du côn, những kẻ chán đời, đau khổ đến những người đã tan nát giấc mơ – với sự khôn ngoan và trưởng thành trái ngược với khuôn mặt non nớt đó. Sanghyuk sẽ bảo đảm họ về nhà an toàn khi họ đã quá say hay mệt mỏi để có thể tự lo cho bản thân. Nó gọi taxi giúp họ, gọi bạn bè đến đón về, hoặc đối với Hakyeon là một nơi để ngả lưng cho tỉnh rượu.

Hakyeon ghét phải thừa nhận cậu lại dựa dẫm vào ai đó _một lần nữa_ , nhưng khi cậu say đến bất tỉnh và đôi chân thì loạng choạng không thể về nhà nổi, Sanghyuk sẽ để cậu ngủ ở cái phòng phía trên quầy bar và lúc cậu thức dậy với cái đầu đau như búa bổ, nó sẽ không trêu cậu. Cậu nhớ lần đầu tiên Sanghyuk để cậu ngủ ở căn phòng đó. Ước chi chuyện đó chưa từng xảy ra.

"Của anh nè." Sanghyuk đặt một cái ly trước mặt cậu, chất lỏng sậm màu lấp lánh ánh vàng.

Hakyeon nốc cạn ly rượu trước khi nó kịp ngăn cản, phớt lờ cái nóng bỏng rát nơi dạ dày. "Cho anh ly nữa."

"Trời ạ, hyung." Sanghyuk nói, giọng có chút sợ hãi. "Em không chế nó cho hyung chỉ để hyung nuốt chửng nó như vậy đâu."

"Một ly nữa." Hakyeon khăng khăng và đẩy cái ly về phía Sanghyuk. Bất đắc dĩ, nó phải cầm lấy cái ly. Hakyeon dựa lưng vào quầy và nhắm mắt lại.

Những tiếng bass mạnh mẽ vang lên và một cảm giác rộn ràng, đen tối trỗi dậy trong cậu. Hakyeon bị lôi cuốn bởi giai điệu. Rồi cậu để đôi chân dẫn lối ra sàn nhảy, thấy hông mình đong đưa theo bài hát. Cả cơ thể cậu đang chuyển động, uyển chuyển đầy vẻ gợi tình, mắt khép hờ, như hoà làm một với nhịp điệu.

Hakyeon sẽ trở thành một con người hoàn toàn khác khi nhảy. Và cậu biết điều đó. Cậu biết cậu có thể quyến rũ người ta dễ dàng thế nào. Và trong một đêm thế này, cậu không muốn nghĩ gì nữa – cậu muốn chìm đắm trong sự hoan lạc này.

Sẽ tốt hơn nếu cậu mang bịt mắt, Hakyeon nghĩ, để bản thân lạc lối trong xúc cảm khi bị quan sát, bị đụng chạm và được thèm khát. Cậu không cần nhìn cũng biết những ánh nhìn như thiêu đốt về phía cậu, đói khát và dâm dục, dõi theo từng chuyển động cơ thể cậu, soi rõ từng đường cong, từng bắp thịt và những cú xoay người. Những thân thể bắt đầu tiến về phía cậu, cả săn chắc lẫn mềm mại, tò mò muốn xem có thể đến gần đến mức nào mà không bị ngọn lửa là cậu đốt cháy. Những bàn tay ngày càng bạo dạn hơn, một số còn tiến hơi sâu nhưng Hakyeon không quan tâm, cậu để mặc chúng dạo chơi khắp cơ thể mình.

Có ai đó bước đến sau lưng cậu, một gã to béo. Và đám đông tản ra xung quanh ông ta. Hakyeon thấy nhột nhạt như bị râu chích phải khi người đàn ông cúi xuống, liều lĩnh và xấc xược, nghiêng đầu hít một hơi thật sâu nơi cổ Hakyeon trong khi tay thì trượt xuống cơ thể cậu. Hakyeon cong người, rộng mở và mời gọi, ngửa đầu ra sau dựa lên vai hắn ta. Cậu chóng mặt và rã rời, để bản thân mình dựa hẳn lên người hắn, nâng tay lên cho sự tiếp xúc dễ dàng hơn. Đùi họ quấn vào nhau, ngực hắn cứng rắn ấn vào lưng Hakyeon.

Hakyeon thử đẩy hông mình ra sau, đổi lại là tiếng thở dốc nóng bỏng vập vờn bên tai. Được khuyến khích, bàn tay mơn trớn mạnh bạo hơn lên ngực cậu, hông cậu, vờ như đang nhảy múa. Khi thấy Hakyeon không phản kháng, chúng bắt đầu đi sâu xuống phía dưới. Và cậu biết hắn ta muốn gì. Cậu chợt thấy cơ thể mình căng cứng phản đối, nhưng lại thả lỏng bản thân mình. Ổn thôi, cậu tự nhủ, sẽ ổn thôi mà. Cậu chỉ muốn _cảm nhận_...

Bất chợt hai bàn tay tóm lấy vai cậu và giật mạnh cậu khỏi cái ôm. Cậu giật mình chớp mắt và quay lại đối mặt với kẻ mới đến, sẵn sàng bào chữa cho bản thân –

Rồi cậu thấy Taekwoon đứng ở đó.

"Cậu đang làm gì ở đây?" Hakyeon rít lên, adrenaline và nỗi sợ cuốn vào nhau, kéo theo cả sự xấu hổ. Taekwoon đã thấy hết rồi sao...? Taekwoon mở miệng nói gì đó, nhưng bị nhấn chìm bởi tiếng nhạc ồn ào. Hakyeon chộp lấy tay nó bất lực. "Không phải ở đây, ồn lắm."

Cậu kéo Taekwoon vào một căn phòng nhỏ và chất vấn nó. "Có chuyện gì? Có gì xấu xảy ra ở nhà sao?" Và một ý nghĩ tồi tệ loé lên trong đầu cậu. "Ôi Chúa ơi, Mimsy gặp chuyện rồi sao?"

Taekwoon lắc đầu. "Bạn anh Wonshik gọi về nhà và dặn tôi phải đưa anh về nhà an toàn." Nó giải thích. Hakyeon mím môi nghe nó nói. "Anh ta nói anh đi dạo một lát. Cho nên tôi phải dùng chức năng định vị để tìm anh." Vì vài lí do, một nếp nhăn không vui hiện trên trán nó lúc nhìn quanh phòng.

"Và rồi tôi ở đây," cậu nói, làm giọng mình dịu lại, "đi dạo."

"Anh đang..." Nhìn Taekwoon vừa bất lực vừa xấu hổ. "quá mức gợi tình với người lạ."

Tai Hakyeon nóng lên. "Làm sao cậu biết được từ đó hả?" Cậu lầm bầm. "Dù sao thì, cậu tìm được tôi rồi đó, giờ thì về nhà đi."

"Wonshik sợ anh sẽ làm chuyện gì ngu ngốc..."

"Wonshik không có quyền chõ mũi vào cuộc sống của tôi." Hakyeon nạt.

Taekwoon tiếp tục nói như nó không nghe cậu nói gì. "Và không hiểu tại sao tôi nghĩ mình tin lời anh ta nói."

"Cái gì cơ, giờ cậu có thể nghĩ sao? Cậu có thể có chủ kiến riêng rồi sao?" Mồm miệng Hakyeon nhanh hơn não và ngay lập tức cậu thấy hối hận khi thấy biểu cảm của Taekwoon.

Hai người trừng mắt nhìn nhau. Nếu Hakyeon không biết Taekwoon là người máy thì cậu sẽ cho rằng cậu đã làm tổn thương nó. Cậu nâng cằm cứng đầu, từ chối phải xin lỗi.

"Như vậy không công bằng." Taekwoon nhỏ giọng nói. "Anh biết tôi có phần mềm AI tiên tiến. Tôi có thể học..."

"Học có tình cảm? Có cảm xúc sao?" Hakyeon gắt. "Có thể cậu hiểu được, có thể hành động như vậy nhờ cái _AI tiên tiến_ gì đó, nhưng cậu sẽ không bao giờ thật sự biết được cảm giác đó như thế nào!"

Hakyeon không biết tại sao cậu lại giận dữ như vậy. Cậu thấy bị xúc phạm, vì Wonshik nghĩ cậu cần được _quan tâm_ , nhưng cảm xúc này còn hơn thế. Đây là...

"Là vì tôi, đúng không?" Taekwoon gợi ý. "Có phải vì chuyện xảy ra tối hôm trước không? Tôi nghĩ..."

"Cậu thì biết cái gì chứ?" Hakyeon bùng nổ. "Ngừng giả vờ làm người đi! Cậu chỉ là người máy thôi!"

Biểu cảm Taekwoon bây giờ thật sự đau khổ. Hakyeon tự hỏi có phải đó chỉ là hình ảnh phản chiếu chính sự thống khổ của cậu không – nhưng thật sự cậu cô đơn trong cảm xúc này, vì rõ ràng là, nó _không thể cảm nhận_ được.

Chỉ là một nụ hôn mà thôi. Lẽ ra Hakyeon không nên trao luôn trái tim mình cho nó như vậy. Cậu muốn đập nát thứ gì đó. Cậu nghĩ, có lẽ thể xác đau đớn thì nỗi đau tinh thần này sẽ giảm bớt.

"Tôi là chủ nhân của cậu đúng không?" Thay vì đập đồ thì cậu quát. "Cậu có thể ở chỗ quầy bar với Hyuk, hoặc đi về nhà. Đó là mệnh lệnh của tôi."

Mắt Taekwoon loé sáng nhưng nó không cãi lại. "Tôi sẽ ở chỗ quầy bar."

Hakyeon bực dọc trở về sàn nhảy, chiếm lấy chỗ đầu tiên cậu tìm được, và bắt đầu như nam châm hút lấy cả đám đông. Cậu đắm chìm trong điệu nhảy, phô diễn tất cả vẻ khiêu gợi chết người trong từng chuyển động. Cậu phó mặc bản thân vào tay đám đông, cho phép họ làm bất cứ thứ gì, tất cả mọi thứ. Thèm khát, bọn họ như mèo thấy mỡ vây lấy cậu, ngày càng gần hơn.

Cậu nhận thấy cơ thể Taekwoon cứng đờ cạnh Sanghyuk nơi quầy bar, cậu có thể _cảm nhận_ được sự căng thẳng và buồn bã toả ra quanh nó. Nhưng cậu phớt lờ nó. Cậu biết cậu trẻ con, nhưng cậu không quan tâm.

3 tiếng sau, khi vũ trường đã đóng cửa, Hakyeon ngồi sụp xuống cái ghế cạnh quầy bar, đầu ngả lên tay. Lượng adrenaline cao ngất và men say đã bay mất từ lâu, để lại thân xác cậu mỏi mệt và kiệt sức, gục ngã dưới dòng chảy kí ức. Còn cậu thì chỉ muốn gột sạch chúng ra khỏi cái đầu đau như muốn nổ tung của mình.

"Tôi sẽ đưa anh ấy về nhà." Cậu nghe Taekwoon nói với ai đó.

"Để anh ấy một mình không an toàn đâu." Giọng Sanghyuk vang lên. "Lần gần đây nhất tôi thấy anh ấy đau khổ thế này..." Rồi giọng nói trở nên nhỏ quá cậu không thể nghe thấy, và cậu thì quá choáng váng để mà cố gắng. Có lẽ Hyuk lại bép xép gì với con CARE Bot 2.0 của cậu, cậu thì không đủ sức để cản thằng bé lại. Nhưng giờ cậu nghe được tiếng Taekwoon trả lời, giọng nó trầm thấp và giận dữ, và dù đang ở trong trạng thái không tỉnh táo thì cậu vẫn biết được đó không phải việc tốt lành gì.

"Đi thôi." Giọng Taekwoon trầm tĩnh lạ, nhắm thẳng vào cậu. Hakyeon thấy mình bị bế lên kiểu công chúa, đầu tựa vào khuôn ngực vạm vỡ của Taekwoon. "Về nhà nào."

Hyuk gọi taxi. Suốt dọc đường, Hakyeon dựa cả người về phía Taekwoon, chập chờn ngủ gà ngủ gật. Và Taekwoon cũng ôm lấy cậu thật chặt, không buông lỏng giây phút nào.

Điều tiếp theo cậu nhận biết được là cậu được nhẹ nhàng đặt lên giường. Được ai đó tháo hộ giày và vớ, cởi nút áo sơ-mi. Hakyeon rên rỉ không vui vì cơ thể đột ngột lộ ra dưới không khí lạnh giá. Taekwoon dịu dàng an ủi cậu. "Chỉ một lát thôi."

Hai tay cậu tuột ra khỏi tay áo, rồi lập tức một cái khăn ấm lau qua ngực và tay cậu làm Hakyeon ậm ừ thỏa mãn. Rồi nhanh chóng, nó đổi sang một chiếc khăn khô lau sơ người cậu rồi mặc vào cho cậu một bộ pyjama cotton mềm mại. Taekwoon hơi ngần ngừ khi xuống tới thắt lưng cậu, nhưng đôi bàn tay khéo léo của nó nhanh nhẹn chuyển động và cởi luôn cái quần tây cậu mặc. Cuối cùng, cậu cũng thoải mái cuộn người ôm lấy gối, kiệt sức tới tận trong xương tuỷ.

"Ngủ đi." Một bàn tay dịu dàng vuốt trán cậu, vén lọn tóc loà xoà trước trán Hakyeon ra sau tai. "Ngủ một giấc sáng mai mọi chuyện sẽ tốt hơn thôi."

Hakyeon nghĩ có một bờ môi mát lạnh ấn vào trán mình, nhưng vì quá nhanh cho nên cậu không rõ có phải là thật hay không.


	5. Chapter 5

Kết cục thì cứ vài tiếng giữa đêm, Hakyeon phải thức dậy ngồi ôm cứng cái toilet, nôn thốc nôn tháo hết số rượu cậu đã uống. Mỗi lần như vậy, Taekwoon luôn kiên nhẫn và vững vàng ngồi bên cậu, vỗ lưng cậu nhè nhẹ lúc cậu nôn, dùng khăn ướt lau cho cậu khi xong chuyện, đỡ lấy cậu loạng choạng quay về giường. Và mỗi lần như vậy, Hakyeon luôn cố tránh nhìn thẳng vào Taekwoon. Hiện tại cậu quá yếu ớt. Cậu không muốn mình lại gục ngã thêm lần nữa.

Sáng hôm sau thức dậy, cậu thấy mình được cuộn chặt trong những tấm chăn dày ấm áp. Ở một mình trong phòng. Không có dấu hiệu nào cho thấy Taekwoon từng ở đây ngoại trừ bộ pyjama cậu mặc và vị chua đắng ngắt trong miệng. Một cơn đau bất chợt sốc đến tận óc, làm cậu phải vỗ đầu liên tục cho qua cơn. May thay, rèm cửa được thả xuống, để mắt cậu có thời gian thích ứng với ánh sáng mặt trời.

Ở cái tủ đầu giường để một bình giữ nhiệt với mẩu giấy nhắn. _Uống cái này đi_ , là tất cả những gì ghi trên đó, ra lệnh cho cậu.

"Taekwoon." Cậu lẩm bẩm, nhận ra nét chữ ghi trên giấy. Hakyeon mở nắp cái bình và hít lấy hơi nóng bay ra. Là trà gừng, ấm nóng và giúp người ta thư thái. Có vẻ như nó giúp đánh bật cơn đau đầu, hay ít nhất là giúp cậu có thể nhìn quanh phòng mà không bị cái đầu nặng trĩu phản đối.

Có tiếng động vang lên từ phía nhà bếp, cho nên Hakyeon thắt dây áo ngủ chặt thêm một chút trước khi mang dép bông vào và ra đó. Cậu chần chừ một chút trước cửa phòng ngủ rồi lấy can đảm và mở cửa. Đến lúc đối mặt với hiện thực rồi.

Taekwoon đứng trong bếp, bận rộn chuẩn bị đồ ăn như mọi khi. Là canh gà hầm, cậu nhận ra. Kim đồng hồ đã chỉ quá 11 giờ. Lưng Taekwoon chợt cứng đờ khi Hakyeon đi tới, nhưng nó vẫn giữ im lặng. Cậu chợt có suy nghĩ hay là giả vờ rằng chuyện tối qua chưa từng xảy ra, nhưng rồi quyết định như vậy là quá hèn nhát.

"Ừm. Xin lỗi chuyện tối qua nhé." Cậu nói, đến chỗ cái kệ cạnh bàn bếp. "Lúc say tôi hay uỷ mị lắm."

Đó chỉ là một cái cớ, một cái cớ vụng về, nhưng cậu không muốn không khí giữa hai người ngượng ngùng. Và cậu quyết định phân chia rạch ròi suy nghĩ trong đầu mình: Taekwoon chỉ là một con CARE Bot thôi, tốt thì tốt thật nhưng suy cho cùng nó vẫn không phải là con người. Hakyeon phải lặp lại những lời này vài lần để não cậu ghi nhớ thật kĩ.

"Tôi muốn nói chuyện với anh."

Cảm giác sợ hãi chạy dọc sống lưng Hakyeon, nhưng cậu cố gắng đè nén nó xuống để trả lời như thường ngày.

"Là chuyện gì vậy?"

Taekwoon tắt bếp, đậy cái nồi đang sôi lại. Và khi nó quay lại, trên mặt nó là sự căng thẳng, căng thẳng nhất mà Hakyeon từng thấy. Nó định nói về chuyện Hyuk đã kể sao? Mà Hyuk đã nói với nó cái gì cơ chứ?

Nhưng hoá ra lại là một chuyện hoàn toàn khác.

"Tối qua, anh liên tục nói tôi không biết cảm nhận là như thế nào." Taekwoon hít một hơi sâu dù nó không cần thở, nhưng có vẻ như vậy khiến nó vững dạ hơn. "Ở một mức độ nào đó thì nó là sự thật. Tôi được tạo nên từ một đống dây điện và các linh kiện điện tử mà. Mỗi một việc mà tôi nhìn thấy, trải nghiệm hay cảm giác được đều là nhờ phần mềm được cài vào cơ thể mình. Nhưng những xúc cảm này..." Taekwoon có vẻ xúc động. "Tôi không thể lí giải được những cảm xúc này. Chúng không được cài đặt trong não tôi, và tôi không biết phải làm sao để diễn tả cảm giác lúc... tôi nhìn thấy anh."

Hakyeon nuốt nước bọt. "Cậu cảm thấy thế nào, khi nhìn thấy tôi?" Cậu thì thầm.

"Như thể mọi thứ đều nhanh lên, hoặc chậm lại." Taekwoon đáp lời ngay lập tức. "Cứ như nụ cười của anh làm bừng sáng cả căn phòng, mặc dù tôi biết thực tế là độ sáng của căn phòng không dựa vào sự hiện diện của anh. Ánh nhìn của tôi cứ tự động hướng về phía anh khi anh quanh quẩn bên tôi. Và kể cả khi anh không ở gần, tôi nhận ra suy nghĩ của tôi cứ mãi quay lại nghĩ đến anh. Mỗi ngày tôi đều chờ anh trở về nhà. Không phải để cho anh ăn, mà là vì tôi thật lòng muốn nhìn thấy anh. Từ khoảnh khắc anh bước ra khỏi nhà lúc sáng sớm cho đến khi anh trở lại. Và vào buổi sáng... anh nghĩ tôi muốn hôn anh tạm biệt anh chỉ vì nghĩa vụ hay lễ nghi sao? Không phải vậy đâu, sự thật là tôi chỉ muốn kiếm cớ để cảm nhận anh dưới đôi môi mình thôi."

Thật mãnh liệt quá. Mặc dù Taekwoon mới là người đang tỏ lòng, nhưng Hakyeon lại là người đỏ mặt, tim đập mạnh vì chân tình của nó. Như thể nó không có gì để che giấu và không xấu hổ vì những gì nó cảm nhận được.

Cậu ép bản thân mình dập tắt ngọn lửa hi vọng cháy bỏng trong tim. "Cậu được lập trình để yêu tôi." Khi nói ra những lời này, cậu cảm giác như thể nuốt phải tro.

Taekwoon lắc đầu nguầy nguậy. "Tôi được lập trình để _quan tâm anh_. Để ý xem anh muốn những gì và đáp ứng chúng. Chương trình của tôi không có phần nào ghi rằng tôi phải... có cảm xúc với anh cả."

"Có lẽ cậu cảm nhận ra tôi đang cần được yêu thương đó." Hakyeon vặn lại, ngực siết chặt đau đớn. "Có lẽ phần mềm AI _buộc_ cậu phải phát triển tình cảm với tôi."

Taekwoon mở miệng, nhưng lần này, chả có lời nào thoát ra cả. Biểu cảm thật rối loạn, nó mở to mắt nhìn Hakyeon.

"Tôi xin lỗi." Cậu buột miệng, thấy mình như một kẻ tệ hại. "Tôi không nên nói như vậy." Cậu không có quyền bắt Taekwoon chịu đựng gánh nặng chỉ vì sự thiếu tự tin của cậu. Cậu không có quyền gì để nói Taekwoon không có quyền được tự do lựa chọn hay hạ thấp bản thân nó như vậy.

"Không sao đâu." Nói vậy nhưng biểu cảm của nó vẫn cứng đờ như trước. Hakyeon căm ghét bản thân mình đã gây ra tổn thương cho nó. Cậu muốn làm gì đó để an ủi nó, nhưng cậu không dám chạm vào nó. Cậu không thể đến quá gần Taekwoon.

Và cậu buột miệng nói ra ý nghĩ đầu tiên nảy ra trong đầu. "Này, tôi biết phải làm sao để sửa chữa mọi việc rồi. Chúng ta chỉ cần quay lại lúc ban đầu. Chỉ cần hai chúng ta giả vờ như chưa có chuyện gì xảy ra hết. Ctrl+Z, làm lại, khởi động lại."

"Giả vờ như tôi chưa từng yêu anh sao?" Taekwoon nhìn cậu bằng ánh mắt tổn thương.

Hakyeon quên cả thở khi nghe nó nói vậy. Mặc dù đã biết nó _phải_ yêu cậu, rằng cậu không có trách nhiệm gì trong chuyện này cả. Chúa ơi, cậu thật ghét mình quá. Chỉ vài từ chân thành đã có thể khiến cậu quy lụy, như chuyện xảy ra với... Yongguk vậy. Cậu nghiến răng. "Đúng vậy, chúng ta hãy làm vậy đi."

"Vậy giả như tôi không thể dừng lại thì sao?"

"Chúng ta chỉ cần giả vờ mà thôi." Tim cậu như phát điên, tuyệt vọng. Cậu cần Taekwoon đồng ý. Cậu cần nó ngừng nói chuyện như thể đó là suy nghĩ thật sự của nó.

"Như anh muốn." Taekwoon nhỏ giọng.

Và chuyện hiệu quả, theo một cách nào đó. Mọi chuyện trở lại như cũ. Chỉ là bây giờ Taekwoon cứng nhắc và xa cách hơn, và Hakyeon không còn tin tưởng bản thân mình để hành động thân mật như trước đây với nó nữa.

Cứ như phải chịu tra tấn vậy. Chuyện tốt đẹp hơn nhiều khi cậu không biết, không nghĩ đến khả năng ấy. Giờ đây khi cậu ép bản thân mình phải giữ khoảng cách với nó, cậu mới nhận ra Taekwoon đã len lỏi vào cuộc sống, vào... tim cậu sâu đến mức nào rồi. Cứ như hậu chia tay, có điều đây không phải chia tay khi họ còn chưa từng bắt đầu.

Có nhiều khi cậu thấy Taekwoon nhìn mình chằm chằm với ánh mắt nồng cháy, và cậu không kiềm chế được mà nhìn lại, đắm chìm vào đôi mắt nó và xém chút nữa, một chút nữa thôi đã tin đó là thật. Và vào những lúc như vậy, Hakyeon luôn kiếm cớ đi ra khỏi phòng.

Cậu không thể ở lại đó. Không thể khi mà cậu sẽ, một lần nữa, quên mất Taekwoon là người máy.

~*~

Vào một tối thứ 7 Wonshik cùng Hongbin ghé nhà cậu ăn tối. Hakyeon đứng ở cửa đón họ, trong khi Taekwoon lịch sự giữ một khoảng cách phía sau.

"Tụi mình có mang tới mấy món ăn kèm nè." Hongbin nói vui vẻ, giơ mấy túi đồ lên. "Kim chi, dưa leo, cá trồng, có cả loại nấm đen cậu thích nữa đó."

Wonshik nhìn Taekwoon tò mò. "Và đây là..."

"Taekwoon." Hakyeon nói lơ đãng, đưa tay cầm lấy mấy túi đồ. "Ý tớ là, con CARE Bot 2.0 của tớ." Sau lưng cậu, Taekwoon vô thức giật mình.

"Ồ," Wonshik hiểu ra. "Vậy mà tớ tưởng cậu tìm được ai đó rồi chứ." Người Hakyeon tự dưng căng cứng.

Hongbin đập vào gáy Wonshik. "Đừng có làm xấu mặt cả đám dùm đi. Anh kiếm sống bằng việc nói mà không suy nghĩ hay sao vậy?" Wonshik nắm lấy cổ kêu đau, và may mắn thay, cậu ta vẫn còn biết xấu hổ.

"Sao tớ vẫn còn làm bạn với cậu nhỉ?" Hakyeon giả vờ lẩm bẩm. "Vào nhà đi."

Khi Taekwoon dẫn khách vào nhà, Wonshik đứng lại và thì thầm vào tai cậu. "Nó chuẩn gu của cậu đấy chứ." Dù lời nói chỉ là đùa giỡn, nhưng mắt Wonshik lại dán chặt vào cậu đầy mong đợi. Hakyeon nuốt nước bọt rồi đẩy tên bạn về phía bàn ăn.

Bữa tối thật sự rất tuyệt vời. Taekwoon đã rất cố gắng, chuẩn bị cả một bàn tiệc lớn cho những vị khách. Nó bày ra từng đĩa đồ ăn dưới ánh mắt kinh ngạc của Wonshik và Hongbin, sau đó nhẹ nhàng xin phép lui ra ngoài. Hakyeon dõi theo thân ảnh của nó. Có một khoảng thời gian Taekwoon sẽ ngồi ở đây và nhìn cậu ăn, dù rằng nó không ăn gì cả. Đã rất lâu rồi chuyện như vậy không xảy ra nữa.

"Ngon quá đi." Hongbin nói, lùa cơm vào miệng rồi bận rộn đưa đũa gắp thêm vài miếng bánh sò điệp. Cậu đẩy nhẹ khuỷu tay Wonshik đang ngồi cạnh. "Hay là chúng ta mua một người máy đi."

Wonshik thấy bị xúc phạm ghê gớm. "Anh có thể nấu ngon mà!"

"Ah, nhưng đây là một đẳng cấp hoàn toàn khác đấy. Nó có thể thắng các cuộc thi với những món như vầy. Có khi còn mở được một _nhà hàng 5 sao Michelin_ với kĩ năng này. Món kim chi hầm đó có thể _chinh phục cả thế giới_ đó."

Wonshik quắc mắt nhìn con gà hầm sâm như thể nó chính là người sỉ nhục cậu. "Này," cậu chợt nói, nhìn Hakyeon. "Toàn là mấy món cậu thích thôi."

Hakyeon cứng người. "Ừ, đúng vậy. Đó là một trong những việc nó thích làm mà."

"Tìm hiểu những món cậu thích rồi nấu cho cậu ăn." Mắt Wonshik sắc bén và cậu chêm vào. "Đó là một trong những tính năng tốt của phần mềm AI tự nâng cấp, đúng không?"

Tay Hakyeon run nhẹ khi với lấy cái cốc. Và Wonshik lập tức nhận ra.

"Có chuyện gì vậy Hakyeon?"

Bên cạnh Wonshik, Hongbin đờ người, bất ngờ nhận ra bầu không khí đã thay đổi. Cậu nuốt đồ ăn trong miệng rồi đẩy ghế ra sau, nói. "Tớ đi vệ sinh một lát nhé, chắc ăn phải cái gì rồi." Và gần như chạy khỏi phòng ăn.

Hakyeon cố tình không nhìn vào mắt Wonshik. Tên bạn thân của cậu vươn người, nắm lấy tay cậu. "Nói cho tớ biết đi. Đã xảy ra chuyện gì?"

Cậu lúng túng, vì đến cậu cũng không thể đối mặt thẳng thắn với vấn đề này. "Cậu biết đó, công việc của cậu có phải sử dụng nhiều người máy không?"

Có tia sáng thấu hiểu chợt loé trong mắt Wonshik. "Có. Chúng làm những việc mà ta không thể làm được, vì cấu tạo cơ thể chúng có sức chịu đựng vượt trội so với con người như cực kì nóng hay lạnh, trong khi chúng ta không thể."

"Vậy... cậu có tiếp xúc nhiều với chúng không?"

"Hầu hết thời gian chúng chỉ tiếp xúc với nhau thôi. Vì chúng không cần nghỉ ăn trưa hay những việc tương tự. Và vào cuối ngày khi kĩ sư tụi tớ đi ăn tối cùng nhau thì chúng sẽ chọn bật chế độ ngủ đông. Hakyeon," cậu ta đột ngột cắt ngang. "chuyện này có phải là về Taekwoon không?"

Và vẻ vô vọng trên mặt Hakyeon đã tố cáo tất cả.

"Cậu yêu nó rồi sao?"

Hakyeon thì thầm. "Nó nói nó yêu tớ." Cậu không trực tiếp trả lời câu hỏi, nhưng người kia không để tâm.

"Hakyeon à," cậu ta cố dịu dàng hết mức có thể. "Taekwoon là người máy. Nó _không thể_ có cảm xúc. Điều đó là bất khả thi."

Hakyeon đương nhiên biết như vậy. Nhưng sự thật ấy không ngăn được trái tim cậu vỡ vụn thành từng mảnh.

~*~

Hongbin đâm sầm vào người máy của Hakyeon trên đường quay lại từ nhà vệ sinh.

"Ah... Taekwoon!" Hongbin chào nó, nhớ lại cái tên Hakyeon nói. "Bây giờ quay về đã an toàn chưa?"

Taekwoon nhìn cậu kì lạ. "Có vẻ họ nói chuyện xong rồi."

Cậu ló đầu ra, nhìn thấy hai người họ đang ôm nhau thật chặt. "Lại nữa sao." Cậu rên rỉ, xoay người lại với Taekwoon. "Cậu biết không, họ lúc nào cũng như vậy cả. Chuyện gì đó về việc quen biết nhau từ hồi nhỏ ấy."

Cậu cười ngại ngùng, nhưng Taekwoon vẫn đờ người ra.

Và Hongbin nghĩ đến một chuyện nực cười. Cậu ngập ngừng hỏi, "Cậu đang... cậu đang _ghen_ sao?"

"Anh ấy không để tôi làm vậy với ảnh." Nó nói nhỏ, mắt vẫn dán chặt vào bàn ăn.

"Cậu ấy không để nhiều người làm vậy đâu." Cậu thật thà. "Chỉ mình Wonshik thôi." Mắt Taekwoon lóe lên, làm Hongbin vội vã lùi lại. "Bình tĩnh nào, người anh em... hai người họ hoàn toàn thuần khiết nhé. Không thì tôi đã xử đẹp Wonshik lâu rồi."

Taekwoon khoanh tay lại, không trả lời.

Hongbin nhìn nó bất lực. Làm sao để ứng phó với một người máy đang ghen chứ? "Hakyeon cậu ấy, cậu ấy đặc biệt hơn người khác." Cậu cố gắng giải thích. "Cậu ấy đã phải trải qua một khoảng thời gian khó khăn..."

"Tôi biết." Taekwoon nói, ngoài dự đoán của cậu.

Cậu kinh ngạc hỏi. "Cậu ấy... kể cậu nghe sao?"

"Sanghyuk đã kể tôi nghe." Taekwoon thở hắt ra tức giận. "Hakyeon không kể với tôi những chuyện thế này."

"Hakyeon..." Hongbin dừng lại. "Cậu ấy không dễ dàng chia sẻ với ai những chuyện như vậy. Người duy nhất cậu ấy tin tưởng là Wonshik. Và cậu ấy vừa mới trải qua một cuộc chia tay tồi tệ. Tôi chắc là cậu hiểu cậu ấy không muốn trải qua chuyện đó một lần nữa, đúng không?"

"Nhưng tôi sẽ không bao giờ phản bội anh ấy cả, tôi yêu anh ấy." Ánh mắt Taekwoon thành khẩn.

Hongbin thở dài. Trong danh sách những việc cậu muốn làm vào tối thứ 7 chắc chắn không có chuyện tư vấn cho một con người máy. "Taekwoon à, tôi chắc là cậu nghĩ cậu yêu cậu ấy..."

"Tại sao ai cũng nói vậy chứ?" Taekwoon gặng hỏi, bất lực. "Tôi biết rõ cảm xúc tôi dành cho anh ấy."

Hongbin cười, nghẹn lời. "Nếu cậu nói với Hakyeon những lời như vậy, tôi không ngạc nhiên khi cậu ấy không tin tưởng vào mối quan hệ giữa cậu với cậu ấy."

"Tôi..."

"Hakyeon rất dễ dàng phải lòng ai đó." Cậu đáp thẳng thừng. "Cậu ấy quá đa cảm. Có những người có thể quan hệ thể xác hay chia sẻ cảm xúc mà không đánh mất bản thân họ, nhưng Hakyeon không phải người như vậy." Cậu ngừng một lát. "Cậu ấy sợ phải yêu cậu."

"Tệ tới mức đó sao?" Taekwoon thì thầm. "Tôi có thể chăm sóc cho anh ấy cả đời này."

"Ừ, tới mức đó đấy, vì cậu ấy không chắc cậu có yêu cậu ấy hay không." Cậu đưa tay ra hiệu cho nó đừng nói gì và Taekwoon rơi vào im lặng, những lời nó định cãi lại đều không thoát ra được. "Nghe tôi nói này. Tôi biết mình không có quyền phán xét rằng cậu có cảm xúc hay không. Nhưng Hakyeon nghĩ cậu ấy hoàn toàn không đáng để yêu, và cách duy nhất mà ai đó có thể yêu cậu ấy là vì họ buộc phải làm vậy."

Taekwoon nhắm mắt lại. Hongbin không chắc là đó là tín hiệu cho thấy nó không muốn nghe nữa hay đang xử lí thông tin vừa mới nghe được, nhưng cậu không quan tâm cho lắm. Vì Hakyeon, cậu phải nói cho nó biết chuyện đó.

"Tôi chắc cậu biết rằng mình chỉ là người máy thôi... một thứ cậu ấy mua về bầu bạn, và hơn thế nữa, cậu được chế tạo theo sở thích của cậu ấy... và như vậy chỉ làm mọi chuyện thêm rối thôi. Cậu ấy không tin tưởng việc mình ở bên cậu. Cậu ấy chỉ cảm thấy mình ép buộc cậu vào một mối quan hệ mà cậu không muốn. Không quan trọng là cậu muốn đến mức nào đi chăng nữa."

Đúng là một mớ bòng bong. Hongbin đau đầu. Biểu cảm của Taekwoon không đổi, nhưng vai nó rũ xuống cho Hongbin biết rằng nó đã hiểu điều cậu nói. Sao cậu lại phải đóng vai ác thế này?

Taekwoon hỏi, "Vậy bây giờ, tôi nên làm gì đây?"

~*~

Hakyeon thấy nhà mình tối hù lúc đi làm về. Và như vậy không bình thường chút nào, Taekwoon luôn mở đèn sáng và nấu sẵn bữa tối chờ cậu về.

"Taekwoon à?" cậu gọi, thả cái cặp da xuống đất và nới lỏng cà vạt. "Cậu ở trong phòng tắm hả?"

Nhưng đèn phòng tắm không sáng. Mà thật ra, không ngọn đèn nào sáng cả. Nếu không phải mấy ngọn đèn sáng lên lúc cậu gạt công tắc thì cậu đã nghĩ nhà mình cúp điện rồi... Nhà sáng đèn, để lộ đống bát đĩa bẩn còn nguyên từ sáng trong bồn rửa chén.

Giờ thì thật sự kì lạ rồi đây. Taekwoon chưa bao giờ ra ngoài lâu như vậy cả. Mà nếu có thì ham muốn chăm sóc và cho Hakyeon ăn của nó đã vượt lên những nhu cầu khác của nó rồi.

"Taekwoon ơi?" Cửa phòng Taekwoon đóng kín. Và Hakyeon đẩy cửa mở. Có một cơ thể gục xuống bên giường, hơi cúi xuống và không chuyển động. "Cậu đây rồi..."

Nhưng nó không trả lời, nằm yên trong góc phòng như thể nó đã quên mất cách di chuyển.

Và Hakyeon hét lên.


	6. Chapter 6

Phải tới tận 2 tiếng sau thợ máy mới đến được. Và đó là 2 tiếng hoảng loạn với Hakyeon, ngồi nhìn cơ thể bất động cứng đơ giữa chừng và đôi mắt khép chặt của Taekwoon. Cũng là 2 tiếng mà Hakyeon ngồi tự hỏi chuyện gì đã xảy ra với nó.

Khi mà cuối cùng thì chuông cửa cũng reo, Hakyeon chạy vụt ra ngoài mở cửa và chộp lấy ngay anh thợ máy cao gầy đứng nơi thềm cửa. Anh ta mặc áo blu trắng, choàng ống nghe trên cổ, tay thì giơ giấy xác nhận ra cho Hakyeon.

"Chào buổi tối. Tôi đến vì nghe nói có một con CARE Bot 2.0..."

"Anh thợ máy!" Hakyeon túm tay kéo anh ta vào phòng. "Đi lối này nè!"

"Tên tôi là Sungyeol." Người thợ lãnh đạm nói, giật tay mình khỏi tay Hakyeon. Hakyeon hiểu cậu đang bị anh ta trách móc vì cư xử thiếu lịch sự, nhưng cậu không có thời gian để mà khách sáo. Nhưng mà có vẻ Sungyeol lại nghĩ khác. Anh ta nghiêng đầu về phía Hakyeon và hỏi. "Còn cậu là?"

"Cha Hakyeon," Cậu sốt ruột gắt. "Anh biết đó, tôi là người đã gọi đến báo..."

"Anh Cha. Trước hết tôi muốn anh phải bình tĩnh lại đã." Và chính tông giọng của anh ta cuối cùng cũng giúp cậu tỉnh táo lại chứ không phải sự xấu hổ vì đã đối xử thô bạo với khách hay sự thật rằng nỗi sợ đã lấn át tất cả phép lịch sự cơ bản và lý trí của cậu.

Cậu gật đầu đau khổ và cố gắng đè nén bản năng điên cuồng đang thúc giục cậu dẫn anh thợ máy đến chỗ Taekwoon _bây giờ, ngay lập tức_.

Sungyeol liếc nhìn cậu đánh giá rồi ậm ừ tán thành. "Tốt. Giờ thì tôi muốn anh nhớ là người máy không như con người. Khi có chuyện gì không ổn, thì chỉ là vì lỗi hệ thống hay máy móc thôi. Hấp tấp không giúp mọi chuyện tốt hơn đâu, chúng chỉ làm chuyện trở nên tồi tệ hơn thôi."

Thoả mãn vì đã giáo huấn được Hakyeon, anh ta đeo kính lên. "Giờ thì, người máy của anh đang ở đâu?"

Hakyeon chạy lăng xăng trong phòng khi Sungyeol "khám" cho Taekwoon. Anh ta phải mở phía sau đầu nó ra để nối máy tính của mình với CPU trong người nó.

Nhìn thấy việc đó, cậu chợt choáng váng nhận ra Taekwoon khác biệt với cậu tới cỡ nào. Taekwoon sẽ chẳng bao giờ đau ốm hay bệnh tật gì, nhưng chỉ một con virus hay "bọ" đã có thể làm toàn bộ hệ thống của nó sụp đổ. Nó sẽ không già nua hay chết đi. Nó sẽ không bao giờ phải chịu đau đớn gì. Nó không _cảm nhận_ , giống như đôi khi Hakyeon cảm thấy như tim cậu đập mạnh tới mức muốn bay ra khỏi ngực vì cảm xúc quá mãnh liệt, chân lạnh cóng còn tay thì đổ mồ hôi lạnh, như thể không có đủ không khí để thở khi họ bên nhau...

Anh thợ máy đã nói gì đó lúc cậu còn đang chìm trong suy nghĩ. Hakyeon phải lắc mình cố lấy lại sự tỉnh táo và nhờ anh ta lặp lại lần nữa.

"Chính xác thì anh đã làm gì với người máy của anh thế?" Sungyeol nghiêm khắc nói.

"Tôi... tôi cũng không biết nữa." cậu lắp bắp, giật mình vì anh ta đột nhiên hung dữ. Não cậu suy nghĩ điên cuồng, cố tìm hiểu cậu đã làm gì để Taekwoon bị như thế này. "Xin anh đấy... nó bị làm sao vậy?"

Vẻ mặt Sungyeol ngây ra. "Người máy này đã cố tự khởi động lại toàn bộ _hệ thống_ của nó."

"Gì cơ?" Hakyeon nghẹn lời. "Như vậy nghĩa là sao?"

"Cơ bản thì nó đã thử quay trở về trạng thái lúc đầu, xóa sạch tất cả những gì nó học được cùng với anh." Anh ta dừng lại một chút, quan sát vẻ chết lặng trên mặt Hakyeon. "Và kéo theo đó là tất cả mọi kỉ niệm nó có được mấy tháng vừa qua cùng anh."

 _Chúa ơi_. Sợ phải nói lên thành tiếng những lời muốn hỏi, Hakyeon chỉ dám thì thầm. "Cậu ấy sẽ ổn chứ? Có thể... có thể sửa được không?"

"May mắn là chúng tôi có nút an toàn phòng khi người máy nổi hứng tự khởi động lại mỗi khi chúng thích. Như vậy không tốt cho việc kinh doanh. Vậy cho nên khi chúng thử khởi động lại thì chỉ bị bất động đến khi chúng tôi đến và tìm hiểu xem có chuyện gì xảy ra thôi. Đó chính là lí do," Sungyeol đẩy gọng kính lên mũi và nhìn Hakyeon tinh quái. "Tôi muốn xác nhận lại chuyện gì đã xảy ra với người máy của anh, trước khi kích hoạt nó lại."

Và cũng không biết tại sao, cậu thấy vẻ bình thản trên mặt anh ta lại như đang buộc tội cậu. Hakyeon nuốt nước bọt.

Sungyeol rút ra một tập hồ sơ và cây bút. "Có bao giờ, trong mấy tuần vừa qua, anh có biểu hiện gì không hài lòng hay không vui với nó không?"

"Tôi..." _Bảo nó rằng nó không có khả năng yêu tôi_.

"Hửm?"

"Này anh, có thật là người máy không thể phát triển tình cảm không?" Hakyeon vội vàng nói. "Taekwoon, người máy này cứ mãi nói nó... yêu tôi."

"Anh nghe câu đó ở đâu ra thế?"

"Từ... từ bạn tôi. Cậu ấy là kĩ sư và cậu ấy làm việc cùng người máy..."

Sungyeol khịt mũi khinh thường. "Cái bọn kĩ sư đó! Anh tin lời họ nói sao? Vậy mà lại không hỏi những người thợ máy đã _chế_ _tạo_ và _bảo dưỡng_ chúng sao?" Anh ta ve vẩy tập hồ sơ với vẻ kích động. "Kĩ sư ấy, họ chỉ giỏi về lí thuyết mà thôi. Họ _tin_ rằng chuyện người máy có thể phát triển cảm xúc, tính cách hay sở thích là chuyện bất khả thi, vậy cho nên họ sẽ theo thói quen gạt bỏ chuyện đó. Làm sao một mớ dây nhợ và kim loại có thể cảm nhận được như máu thịt chứ? Họ hỏi vậy đấy. Đó là chuyện không thể!"

"Nhưng mà làm sao chuyện đó khả thi chứ?" Hakyeon siết chặt tay đau khổ.

"Anh Cha à, người máy của anh là trường hợp hiếm có, nó đã phát triển cảm xúc với anh. Phần mềm AI chúng tôi đã phát triển... à chúng tôi hi vọng rằng những con CARE Bot cuối cùng sẽ có khả năng bắt chước cuộc sống con người, bầu bạn cả đời với những người cô đơn, đau khổ hay ốm đau. Chúng tôi chưa từng nghĩ rằng mình lại thành công tới mức này." Sungyeol nhìn Hakyeon chăm chú. "AI-7 là một hệ thống tự phát triển siêu việt. Mọi người máy đều khởi đầu từ mức độ thông minh cơ bản được lập trình, nhưng rồi chúng học hỏi dần từ những trải nghiệm. Chúng học được những cảm xúc. Hầu hết là từ chủ nhân của mình. Nhưng để phát triển cảm xúc yêu thương cho một ai đó... là rất phức tạp và hiếm hoi, nhưng không phải là chuyện chưa từng có."

Hakyeon khó có thể tin được những gì cậu vừa nghe. "Vậy những xúc cảm mà cậu ấy đang trải qua..."

Sungyeol đăm chiêu. "Đúng là chúng không cảm nhận theo cách giống như con người, như kiểu phản ứng hoá học gây ra những thay đổi sinh lý. Những điều mà người máy cảm nhận liên quan đến hệ thống riêng của chúng... một phản ứng điện tử sẽ sản sinh ra sự thay đổi sinh lý và hoá học tương ứng trong nó. Nhưng như vậy không có nghĩa là những gì nó cảm nhận được kém mãnh liệt hơn con người. Chỉ là cách chúng được tạo ra khác nhau mà thôi. Tuy nhiên, những tình huống đã khơi dậy cảm xúc – thứ trải nghiệm châm ngòi tất cả - với người máy cũng thật như đối với con người vậy."

Sungyeol xoay người, nhìn Taekwoon đang bất động vô cảm. Hakyeon cũng hướng mắt nhìn theo anh ta, thế nhưng đến liếc nhìn nó thôi cậu cũng không dám. Có quá nhiều thứ đang đè nặng ngực cậu. Cậu sợ cảm giác sợ hãi, hi vọng và tội lỗi đó xâm chiếm bản thân, quá nhiều tội lỗi tới nỗi cậu không thể thở được.

"Tôi hiểu tại sao nó lại cố gắng khởi động lại." Sungyeol như nói thầm với bản thân anh. "Chắc là nó nghĩ bản thân có gì đó không đúng."

Hakyeon nói gấp gáp. "Cậu ấy sẽ ổn thôi đúng không? Anh có thể sửa được đúng không?"

Sungyeol phủi phủi tay, nhặt bộ điều khiển lên. "Được chứ, dễ thôi. Vì giờ đã biết nó tự khởi động lại không phải vì bị bỏ rơi hay bạo hành rồi nên tôi sẽ sửa cho nó. Chỉ cần chạy lại vài quy trình và nó sẽ ổn thôi." Sungyeol cong khoé môi cười. "Rồi sẽ như chuyện này chưa từng xảy ra vậy."

"Cảm ơn nhé, Sungyeol-ssi." Cậu thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Chợt, một ý nghĩ loé lên. "Nhưng... sao anh lại hiểu nó quá vậy?"

Sungyeol cười lớn hơn, nụ cười có chút kì quái như của một người máy. "Kinh nghiệm cá nhân thôi."

~*~

Mắt Taekwoon khẽ động, từ từ mở ra. Hakyeon nhìn nó chớp mắt, nhìn quanh phòng rồi cuối cùng cũng hướng về phía cậu và sáng bừng khi nhận ra cậu. "Hakyeon." Nó chào, như cái cách mà nó mừng cậu trở về bao buổi tối bình thường khác. Nhưng hôm nay không giống như bình thường chút nào; đã quá nửa đêm và Hakyeon đang rất tức giận.

"Cái quái gì vậy," Giọng cậu nghèn nghẹn. "Cậu đã nghĩ cái quỷ gì trong đầu thế?"

Taekwoon lập tức hối lỗi. "Tôi xin lỗi, tôi không biết là..."

Hakyeon đấm vào vai nó, cú đấm còn không làm nó nhíu mày nữa. "Khởi động lại sao? Cậu muốn quên tôi đến vậy sao?" Giọng cậu không kiềm được mà vỡ vụn.

"Không phải!" Taekwoon lập tức trả lời không cần suy nghĩ và chân thành nắm lấy vai cậu. "Nếu chỉ suy nghĩ cho bản thân mình, tôi không bao giờ muốn quên anh cả. Mặc cho chuyện gì xảy ra đi chăng nữa."

"Vậy tất cả chuyện này là sao?" Hakyeon gặng hỏi. "Cậu đã quá mệt mỏi vì tôi rồi sao? Cậu muốn tôi trả lại cậu quách cho xong đúng không?" Cậu biết câu trả lời, cậu nghĩ vậy, nhưng cậu cần nghe chính miệng Taekwoon nói ra.

"Tôi nghĩ anh sẽ hạnh phúc hơn, nếu có lại một Taekwoon như ban đầu." Nó không nao núng nhìn thẳng vào mắt Hakyeon. "Anh đã rất bực mình khi tôi phát triển cảm giác yêu thương cho anh. Vậy nên tôi nghĩ chuyện sẽ dễ dàng hơn cho anh khi tôi không cảm nhận được những cảm xúc như vậy nữa."

"Và giả như cậu lại một lần nữa phát triển cảm xúc với tôi thì sao?"

"Vậy thì tôi sẽ khởi động lại lần nữa." Taekwoon nói đơn giản. "bao nhiêu lần cũng được, miễn là anh được hạnh phúc." Một giọt nước mắt nóng hổi bất ngờ rơi ra từ mắt Hakyeon. Và Taekwoon nhẹ nhàng dùng tay hứng lấy nó, nâng cằm Hakyeon lên. "Hakyeon à, tôi không trách anh đâu. Cho nên anh đừng có tự đổ lỗi cho bản thân nữa. Đó là quyết định tự tôi đưa ra. Tôi chỉ muốn anh được hạnh phúc thôi."

Hakyeon mạnh bạo chùi nước mắt. "Sao cậu có thể làm vậy mà còn không thèm hỏi ý tôi cơ chứ? Nếu như Sungyeol không sửa được cậu thì tôi phải làm sao đây?"

"Nhưng mà tôi không..." Taekwoon vấp váp, không như mọi khi. Nó dừng lại và thử nói lại lần nữa. "Nếu tôi bị hỏng, anh chỉ cần yêu cầu được thay thế một con khác thôi mà."

Hakyeon túm lấy tay Taekwoon thật mạnh vì nó _quá, quá đỗi ngu ngốc_. "Không gì có thể thay thế được cậu cả." Cậu mãnh liệt nói. "Đừng bao giờ lặp lại những lời đó với tôi lần nữa." Cậu trừng mắt tới khi nó gật đầu hiểu chuyện rồi lao vào ôm nó.

Taekwoon giật mình, đưa tay vỗ vỗ vai cậu. "Hakyeon à..."

"Tôi đã rất lo lắng đấy, đồ ngốc nhà anh." Cậu nói nghèn nghẹn, vùi mặt vào ngực Taekwoon. "Đừng bao giờ làm như vậy với tôi nữa."

Taekwoon nhẹ nhàng vuốt tóc cậu. "Sẽ không đâu. Tôi hứa đó. Tôi sẽ không bỏ em mà đi nữa đâu."

"Anh có thể... ôm em một lát được không?"

Đôi cánh tay mạnh mẽ vòng lấy cậu và ôm lấy cậu thật chặt. "Đương nhiên rồi."

Điều tuyệt vời nhất khi có bạn trai là người máy là anh ấy sẽ không phàn nàn khi bạn khóc ướt đẫm cả áo anh, hay khi bạn ôm anh ấy quá chặt. Và khi Hakyeon có vẻ đã bớt xúc động và mệt đến lịm người, Taekwoon sẽ là người bế cậu về giường, đắp chăn cho cậu ngủ.

~*~

Đêm hôm đó, Hakyeon mơ thấy những người máy với nụ cười dịu dàng cùng ánh mắt đong đầy yêu thương và khao khát. Nhưng rồi chúng bị đập cho vỡ vụn, xé toạc thành từng mảnh bằng cỗ máy vô cảm đã từng lắp ráp chúng. Và một lần nữa, chúng trở lại thành những mảnh kim loại rời rạc, vô hồn. Cậu nhìn thấy đôi mắt chúng dần mờ đi, mất đi sự tỉnh táo và ý thức cứ từ từ phai nhạt.

Và rồi cỗ máy đó tiến về phía Hakyeon. Nó cũng muốn đập nát cậu ra, xé toạc từng bắp thịt và tay chân cậu, một sự trừng phạt thích đáng cho những gì cậu đã gây ra. Cậu hét lên, cứ hét mãi, hét mãi không dừng lại được.

Đột nhiên, có một bàn tay đặt lên tay cậu, muốn giữ chặt lấy cậu.

"Không!" Vẫn còn chìm trong ác mộng, cậu vung tay ra và đấm cho người đó một phát. Người kia chợt kêu một tiếng kinh ngạc.

"Hakyeon! Tỉnh lại đi, chỉ là ác mộng thôi mà." Cậu tỉnh dậy và nhận ra Taekwoon đang ở trong phòng mình và cậu thì đang nắm chặt lấy cánh tay nó. Giờ đã tỉnh táo hơn một chút, cậu vội nới lỏng bàn tay đang nắm lấy nó.

"Taekwoon." Cậu thở hổn hển, cố lấy lại hơi thở. Nhận ra mặt mình ướt đẫm, cậu mạnh tay lau qua mặt, nhanh chóng chùi hết chúng đi.

Taekwoon nhúc nhích không thoải mái. "Anh biết em có nói lúc em ngủ không được bước vào phòng, nhưng mà lúc đó em đang khóc, và..."

"Không sao đâu. " Cậu thì thào. "Anh có thể ở lại đây."

Hơi do dự một chút, rồi Taekwoon cũng thả người xuống sàn, cạnh giường cậu. "Ngủ đi." Nó lẩm bẩm và đưa tay vuốt lại tóc mái của Hakyeon về đúng vị trí. "Anh sẽ ở đây."

"Anh có... anh không muốn ngồi ở chỗ nào thoải mái hơn sao?" Hakyeon vỗ vỗ phần giường bên cạnh cậu thăm dò.

"Không. Anh ngồi dưới sàn là được rồi."

Hakyeon nhận thấy sự miễn cưỡng trong giọng nó nên dịu dàng nói. "Ổn thôi mà. Em không để ý đâu. Biết anh được ấm thì em sẽ thấy tốt hơn đó."

"Anh không bị lạnh mà." Taekwoon bắt bẻ, nhưng nó nhìn thấy vẻ mặt chờ mong của Hakyeon và thở dài. "Được rồi." Nó trèo lên nằm cạnh cậu. Hakyeon vén chăn lên, đắp cho cả hai người họ và nghiêng người đối mặt với nó.

"Tốt hơn nhiều rồi." Hakyeon hài lòng nói.

"Bây giờ em ngủ được chưa?"

"Ừm, em nghĩ em sẽ ngủ bây giờ đây."

Taekwoon nằm đó, nhìn cậu chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Ngày hôm sau khi cậu mở mắt ra lần nữa, Taekwoon vẫn còn nằm đó, nhìn cậu không chớp mắt.

Hakyeon nhếch miệng cười nhẹ. "Anh nhìn em ngủ đó sao?" Cậu hỏi, giọng khàn khàn.

Taekwoon xấu hổ đỏ mặt. "Lỗi của anh, đáng lẽ phải đi chuẩn bị bữa sáng cho em mới phải." Nó định ngồi dậy, nhưng Hakyeon đã kịp tóm lấy tay nó và đan tay cậu vào tay Taekwoon.

"Không." Giọng cậu trầm thấp và cầu khẩn. "Xin anh cứ ở lại đây đi."

~*~

Người ta nói, khi đã chạm đến đáy, con đường duy nhất để đi là trở lên trên.

Chuyện này cần thời gian học hỏi, nhưng Taekwoon rất kiên nhẫn, kiên nhẫn hơn những gì cậu đáng nhận được rất nhiều. Và Hakyeon cuối cùng cũng mở lòng.

~*~

"Gì chứ?" Hongbin thốt lên. "Tớ đâu có bảo người máy của cậu _khởi động lại_ nó chứ?"

"Vậy thì cậu đã nói gì với nó?" Hakyeon gặng hỏi. Họ đang ngồi ở quán cà phê gần chỗ làm của cậu. Công việc người mẫu ở trường nghệ thuật giúp thời gian của Hongbin linh hoạt hơn công việc văn phòng của Hakyeon nhiều, cho nên lúc cậu nhắn tin hẹn Hongbin ra gặp mặt thì người kia đã vui lòng đồng ý tắp lự.

Hongbin lắp bắp không tin. "Tớ chỉ nói nó biết suy nghĩ của tớ về mọi chuyện và cảm giác của cậu thôi – đừng có nhìn tớ kiểu đó Cha Hakyeon, tớ _hiểu_ cậu quá mà. Cậu sẽ chìm trong tội lỗi mà không biết rằng người máy của cậu làm vậy vì đó chính là suy nghĩ thật sự của nó—"

"Và sau đó, cậu có cho nó... lời khuyên thân thiện nào không?"

Hongbin giơ tay đầu hàng. "Xin cậu đó, Hakyeon à, cậu biết tớ sẽ không làm chuyện như vậy mà! Cậu nghĩ tớ là loại người gì vậy chứ? Tớ chỉ bảo nó phải tự tìm cách giải quyết của riêng mình thôi. Tớ đoán là giải pháp nó chọn không làm cậu vui vẻ gì."

Hakyeon thở dài, nhấp một ngụm trà và không trả lời.

Nhận thấy Hakyeon không còn muốn đập cho mình một trận nữa, Hongbin thả lỏng ngả người vào ghế. "Vậy," im lặng một lát, cậu ta nói. "Hai người đã đi đến cái khía cạnh đen tối chưa?" Cậu liếc nhìn Hakyeon.

Hakyeon đỏ mặt. "Cậu đang nói về chuyện gì vậy?"

"Cậu biết đó... hai người đã bù lại cho khoảng thời gian đã mất chưa?" Hongbin nhướn mày ngụ ý.

"Khoan đã, cậu chấp thuận cho mối quan hệ liên-loài này sao?"

Hongbin nhìn cậu trách cứ. "Taekwoon cũng không phải người ngoài hành tinh gì."

"Có khi anh ấy là người ngoài hành tinh thật, theo cái cách Wonshik nghĩ." Hakyeon lầm bầm.

Cậu bạn khịt mũi. "Cả tớ lẫn cậu đều biết là Wonshik có xu hướng trở nên... bảo vệ thái quá... với cậu mà. Anh ấy chỉ muốn điều tốt nhất cho cậu thôi. Và ảnh cũng không phải người sáng tạo hay giàu trí tưởng tượng gì cả, anh ấy là kĩ sư, vì Chúa đấy! Thế giới của ảnh chỉ có... hai màu trắng và đen cũng dễ hiểu thôi mà." Hongbin xắn một miếng bánh, ve vẩy trước mặt Hakyeon nhấn mạnh. "Người máy: Không phải người. Hakyeon: Mỏng manh, phải nâng như trứng, hứng như hoa."

"Chỉ là thể chất tớ yếu ớt thôi." Hakyeon nói, thấy bị sỉ nhục. "Cũng đâu phải bệnh nan y giai đoạn cuối chứ."

"Suốt thời thơ ấu Wonshik chơi với cậu thì cậu cứ bệnh suốt còn gì." Hongbin chỉ ra, đút miếng bánh vào miệng. "Cậu không trách ảnh được vì nhớ tới cậu kiểu cứ suốt ngày nằm trên giường, bị sốt rồi cảm lạnh và thường xuyên kiệt sức. Chính cậu là người tạo nên bản tính gà mái mẹ của anh ấy đó. Thêm nữa cậu còn làm Wonshik lo lắng vì cứ nốc rượu liên tục hồi chia tay với Yongguk –"

Yongguk. Bụng Hakyeon chợt quặn lên khi nghe thấy cái tên đó, nhưng không phải là cái vị đắng, ôi thối khiến cậu muốn nôn mửa nữa. Nó mang lại cho cậu cái cảm giác xa xăm, bị chặn lại bởi một màn chắn tên Taekwoon.

Hongbin nhìn cậu nghi ngờ. "Tớ không nên nhắc tới hắn – Cậu sẽ không nổi điên với tớ đúng không? Tớ có nên đánh một cuộc gọi khẩn cấp đến người máy nhà cậu không?"

"Không," Cậu nói. "Ổn thôi mà."

Và thật sự là giờ đây cậu thấy rất ổn.

~*~

Lúc hai người họ đang tổng vệ sinh nhà cửa để đón năm mới thì Hakyeon để ý thấy Taekwoon cứ nhìn mình mãi.

"Gì đó?" Hakyeon cười. "Đừng có nhìn em như vậy nữa."

"Vậy thì em đừng có _rướn người lên_ nữa đi." Taekwoon càu nhàu đầy bất lực, kéo áo cậu xuống tới quần jeans.

Mắt Hakyeon sáng bừng thích thú. "Ồ? Em chỉ để lộ chút xíu da thịt đã không chịu nổi rồi sao?" Cậu từ từ vươn người, cố tình thật chậm thật chậm phủi bụi trên nóc giá sách. Ánh mắt nóng bỏng đột ngột của Taekwoon làm miệng cậu khô khốc. "Em đoán câu trả lời là không, nhỉ?"

Taekwoon bất mãn quay đầu ra chỗ khác và tiếp tục phân loại sách ở cái kệ thấp hơn.

Đột nhiên, cậu thấy thích thú muốn trêu chọc Taekwoon, cho nên cậu để cây phất trần qua một bên và cố trượt khỏi cái ghế đang đứng thật khiêu gợi. "Anh biết không, có một việc em thích làm hơn đấy." Cậu lượn vào chỗ Taekwoon đang quỳ gối chỗ kệ sách, tay cầm hai quyển sách dày. Ôm lấy eo và dựa cằm lên vai nó.

"Bạn em Wonshik và Hongbin sẽ đến đây bất cứ lúc nào đấy." Taekwoon cảnh cáo, nhưng có vẻ hơi hụt hơi.

"Gì hả?" Hakyeon ngây thơ hỏi lại. "Em chỉ muốn ôm anh thôi mà."

Taekwoon lúng túng xoay người lại, nhìn Hakyeon bằng ánh mắt nghi ngờ, nhưng chả thấy được biểu cảm nào khác ngoài vẻ ngây thơ vô tội của cậu, nên rốt cuộc nó bỏ cuộc, để mặc Hakyeon rúc vào người mình. Nó vòng tay mình qua người Hakyeon và đổi tư thế cho cả hai có thể ngồi thoải mái trên sàn. "Em đúng là đồ nghiện ôm ấp mà."

"Em không có nhớ là mình mua anh về để anh chỉ trích em nhá." Hakyeon nói với nó.

Taekwoon cười nhếch mép. "Anh tưởng vì vậy nên em mới yêu anh chứ?"

"Đừng có học mấy thứ sến súa từ Woohyun nữa." Hakyeon la. "Giờ thì em hối hận vì mời cậu ta và Sunggyu tới nhà mình rồi đó."

Taekwoon mỉm cười nhớ lại lúc đó. "Là vì em thấy tiếc cho họ."

"Cái gì cơ?" Hakyeon nói, giả vờ như bị xúc phạm. "Anh vừa nói là em có _cảm xúc_ sao?"

Taekwoon gõ mũi Hakyeon trách cứ. "Em thích mọi người nghĩ rằng em không quan tâm sao?"

"Không may là như vậy không hiệu quả với Yongguk."

Mắt Taekwoon lạnh đi. "Hắn không xứng đáng với em."

Hakyeon cười toe toét và rúc người sâu hơn vào lòng Taekwoon. "Em may mắn có được người xứng đáng với em rồi, không phải sao?"

Taekwoon mỉm cười thoả mãn. Họ thoải mái ngồi cùng nhau thêm một lúc và bắt đầu hoà cùng nhịp thở, trái tim nhân tạo của Taekwoon cũng đập chậm lại, hoà cùng một nhịp với Hakyeon.

"Nhưng họ sống cùng nhau rất hạnh phúc." Hakyeon chợt nói. "Sunggyu và Woohyun ấy."

Taekwoon ậm ừ đồng ý. "Họ cũng tốn một khoảng thời gian khá dài để được vậy đó, như chúng ta vậy."

"Ít nhất thì bây giờ họ biết họ không phải cặp đôi kì lạ duy nhất." Hakyeon nhớ lại vẻ mặt nhẹ nhõm của Sunggyu khi cậu và Taekwoon gặp Sunggyu và Woohyun ở cửa nhà. Cậu để ý thấy cái cách mà Sunggyu theo bản năng dựa người vào Woohyun, và vẻ mặt trìu mến khi Woohyun nhìn chủ nhân của nó lúc nó nghĩ cậu không chú ý đến hai người. "Ừm. Ai cũng có đáng được hạnh phúc mà."

"Như em nói thì hạnh phúc khó tìm quá đấy."

"Em từng nghĩ vậy đó."

"Nhưng bây giờ chúng ta đang hạnh phúc bên nhau." Taekwoon nhẹ giọng cãi lại. Những ngón tay nó vờn quanh cổ Hakyeon, làm cậu có cảm giác nhột nhạt ấm áp chạy dọc sống lưng.

"Anh đang hạnh phúc sao?" Hakyeon nín thở chờ nghe câu trả lời của người kia.

"Ừ, anh đang hạnh phúc." Taekwoon mỉm cười với cậu. "Rất nhiều nữa là đằng khác."

Hakyeon lần tay mình đến chỗ tay Taekwoon, đan tay cậu vào tay nó. "Em cũng vậy."

==============================END==============================

**Author's Note:**

> Translator: Ann @DSVN  
> Beta: Hee @DSVN
> 
> BẢN DỊCH ĐÃ ĐƯỢC SỰ CHO PHÉP CỦA TÁC GIẢ  
> DO NOT TAKE OUT!


End file.
